Old Faces New Threats
by Imaginationgirl91
Summary: Times are tough for Sam and Steve, things get tougher when a old face pops up putting their family at risk. (going to put the rating as M as i don't know where i'm going yet)
1. Chapter 1

"Alfie stop teasing your sister please." Sam scolded softly to her son as she made them lunch. Alfie sat at the table while Lily was strapped in her booster seat next to him.

"She likes it." Alfie commented with a pout to his mother as she put his plate in front of him.

Sam couldn't help but laugh as she moved Lily over slightly and sat between Alfie and Lily and looked down to her son after putting Lily's plate down in front of her. "She likes it?" She asked with a smile. "I think Lily telling you no means she doesn't like it sweetie."

"That's because that's her favourite word to say." Giggled Alfie as he picked up his sandwich and bit into it as he looked to his mother proudly.

Sam couldn't help but smile to him. At nearly four years old he was a smart one. He was always making her and Steve laugh. "You looking forward to spending time with grandma and grandpa?" She asked looking down to him after passing Lily her cup of juice.

Alfie gave a little nod. "I guess. I wish grandma would stop slobbering me with kisses. She leaves her lipstick all over my face and then I can't get it off because it's red and sticky!"

Sam looked to him and raised an eyebrow and laughed a little. "Okay you have been hanging out with your Uncle Danny way too much." She could see his point though! Her mother was a nightmare!

"Will daddy be home before I go to bed tonight?" Alfie asked looking to his mother.

Sam looked to him and smiled. "I'm sure he will be. Tell you what when you and Lily are out with grandma and grandpa I will call daddy and tell him he has to be home before you come home. How does that sound?"

Alfie grinned and nodded to her. "I like the sound of that."

Sam smiled and kissed the top of his head before looking to the pair of them. "Grandma and grandpa will be here any second…who are you taking with you today?"

Alfie frowned. "I'm a big boy now mom. I don't need anything." He beamed proudly to her.

Sam gave a nod and looked to her daughter. "What about you missy?"

"Bella bunny." The two year old simply replied looking to her mother, sandwich in one hand, juice in the other.

Sam just laughed and shook her head before looking up as she heard her mother come in. Getting to her feet she then headed over to the doorway and smiled to her mother. "We're in here. They're just having some lunch then they are all yours."

Clara smiled to her daughter as she headed over to her daughter. "And how are my babies today?" She asked with a grin to them before looking to her daughter.

"They're good. Though think my daughter has developed an attitude of a thirteen year old overnight." She looked to her mother and frowned a little. "Where's dad?" She asked.

"Oh he's out in the car waiting, he's on a double yellow so he didn't want to leave the car and risk getting a ticket. Steve in work?"

Sam gave a nod before laughing a little. "When is Steve not in work?"

Clara looked to her daughter and frowned a little. "That didn't sound very good…everything okay with you two?"

Sam nodded to her. "Of course. Just wish he was home more. The kids are noticing he's not around so much."

Clara sighed a little as she looked to her. "He has a very important job sweetheart."

Sam looked to her. "His kids are important too mom. I work part time to be with them." She told her as she headed into the living room and finished packing the bag for the children, putting in Lily's favourite teddy before handing the bag to her mother and heading over to her children. Unclipping Lily from her seat she then lifted her down before helping Alfie down from his seat. "Now you two make sure that you behave for grandma and grandpa okay?"

Holding onto his sister's hand, Alfie gave a nod to his mother. "Okay." He beamed. "Don't forget to ring daddy and tell him he has to be home before me." He beamed as he happily headed over to his grandmother, sister in tow with him as he held out his free hand to his grandmother.

"I promise I will text him and tell him straight away for you." She told him with a smile before looking to her mother. "About five?"

Clara smile and nodded. "I'll make sure they're back in time. Say bye bye to mommy my darlings." She mused to the children.

Smiling as Alfie and Lily waved to her, Sam then walked them to the door and watched them go. Giving a wave to her father she then waited for the car to go before closing the door after her and heading over to the sofa and plonking herself down. It was nice to have the day off, but would have been nicer if Steve was there with her. Grabbing her phone out of her pocket she then sent Steve a text message a small smile resting on her lips.

 _Message: Steve x  
I've had orders from our three year old.  
You must be home before he gets home from being out with my parents. (5pm)  
He wants some time with his daddy before bed.  
Love you, see you later x _

Sending it she popped her phone down on the side before she drummed her fingers on the edge of the sofa. She didn't know what to do. Normally on her day off she'd have at least one of the children but her parents were in town and wanted to spend time with both of them. And it was a Saturday. She had officially nothing to do! As her phone went off she smiled to herself seeing Steve's name pop up.

 _Message: Sam x  
Can't promise anything, got a big case on.  
I'll try my best.  
Love you too x _

Reading his message, Sam's smile faded as she shook her head and clenched her jaw as she tossed her phone to the side. She didn't want to speak to him right now. He was doing everything he said he'd never do. Their family was supposed to be his priority. Not his job. Yes it was important, but their children were more important. Curling up on the sofa, Sam let a sigh pass her lips as she rested her head back on the pillow before frowning a little as the door knocked. Getting to her feet she headed over and opened the door slightly, seeing a blonde woman; roughly her height, she offered a little smile. "Hi can I help you?" She asked looking to her.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm looking for Steve McGarrett…he used to live here?" The blonde woman replied looking to her.

Sam smiled a little as she looked to her. "And still does. I'm his wife, Sam."

The woman looked to her surprised. "Sam? Wife? It has been a while." She laughed a little and looked to her. "Sorry it's just last time I was in town he was with a woman called Lyn."

Sam laughed a little. "Long time then…me and Steve been married nearly four years…together nearly six…"

"Well it certainly has been a while I will admit, just didn't realise it was that long." She shook her head and smiled holding out her hand. "Sorry i've forgotten my manners. I'm Dr Madison Grey. An old friend of Steve's."

"Doctor?" Sam asked looking to her.

"Therapist." She confirmed looking to her with a soft smile.

Sam smiled. "Uh well Steve's in work right now and I'm not sure what time he's going to be home, I can tell him you dropped by?" She suggested looking to her.

Madison smiled as she dug through her handbag. "No need. If you could just give him this for me?" She smiled and passed Sam a chest piece and smiled at the odd look she gave her. "Personal joke. He'll know it's from me. I'll try and catch him another time." She confirmed with a smile. "It was nice to meet you. Maybe we will see each other again." Giving her a wave she then headed off down the path and towards her car.

Sam held onto the chest piece before she then smiled to Madison. "Likewise. I'm sure we will end up bumping into each other." She watched her go before she then closed the door once more before heading over to the sofa and plonking herself down as she looked at the chest piece in her hand. What an odd thing to leave someone. She had never had heard Steve mention her before but then again why would he? She was before her time. Sighing to herself she then glanced at the clock, she had this horrible feeling in the bottom of her stomach that Steve wasn't going to be home in time for the kids. She hoped that he would prove her wrong but lately he was letting the kids down more and more and it was heart breaking to see. Alfie was getting older and he was noticing more and more that his dad wasn't around as much and it was starting to upset him. Lily was slightly younger but even Sam could see that Lily was noticing Steve wasn't around. She had stopped asking about dad. Sam was at a loss of what to do. She didn't want to put Steve in the position of having to choose between his family and his job but the rate things were going she felt like she had no option. His family needed him and he couldn't even see it.

* * *

 ** _I'm back :D_**

 ** _A new story while i try and get my muse back for Heartache, Hawaii Five O haven't long started airing season 7 where i am so was waiting for a few episodes to show to get some inspiration :)_**

 ** _Hope everyone had a lovely Christmas and good new year :)_**

 ** _Much Love_**

 ** _K x x x_**


	2. Chapter 2

Walking through the front door, a small yawn passed Steve lips as he glanced around for his family. He was late. Very late. He doubted the children would still be up, mainly because of how quiet it was in the house. Hearing rustling in the kitchen he then braced himself as he closed the front door behind him and locked up. He knew Sam wouldn't be happy with him. Heading into the kitchen Steve watched from the doorway as Sam done the dishes. "Hey…"

To say Sam was annoyed with Steve was an understatement. She was furious with him. Alfie was so upset that Steve wasn't home when he got back; it took her ages to settle him and get him to sleep. As she heard Steve's voice behind her, Sam clenched her jaw as she kept her eyes locked on the dishes in front of her. She had nothing to say to him right now.

As she ignored him, Steve sighed as he moved into the kitchen more and stood next to her. "I'm sorry…"

"It's not me you have to say sorry to." Sam stated firmly as she kept her eyes locked on the dishes.

"I know…"

"No you don't know Steve." Sam cut in as she stopped what she was doing and looked to him, hand moving to rest on her hip. "You have no idea. Your son practically cried himself to sleep tonight. He wanted to see his daddy and spend time with his daddy. Yet once again daddy was too busy working and putting his job before his family to come and be with his children." She paused and looked to him and laughed without humour. "You know Catherine always said you'd do this. Pick your job over your family. I told her she was wrong. That she had no idea what she was talking about because she didn't know us. Who knew that she would actually be right?" She shook her head and turned back to the doing the dishes.

"That's not fair." Steve commented looking to her.

"Neither is your son crying himself to sleep Steve!"

"I'm sorry Sam…I really did try…"

"Well really trying isn't good enough Steve." Grabbing a dish cloth she dried her hands and looked to him. "You promised you wouldn't be a part time dad…our kids don't need a part time dad."

"I'm not a part time dad…."

"Yes you are. Lily has stopped asking about you throughout the day. What does that say Steve? She's two years old. Alfie notices more and more that you are not here. He's not stupid." She shook her head as she walked passed him.

Gently grabbing Sam's arm, Steve sighed as he looked to her, pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry…" He sighed and looked to her. "Work load has been crazy right now, with Lou off sick with his back…"

"You think I don't know that? Have you actually forgotten that I'm part of that team. Your team." She shook her head as she looked to him, her eyes filling with water. "I work there too Steve. I just choose to put my children first because they need me more. I gave up my law firm for you. So we had more time together. I work part time so our children can still see me. I thought you would have done the same." Pulling away from him she quickly wiped her eyes before she dug into her pocket and took out the chest piece and passed it to him. "This is for you. Your friend dropped it off earlier when you were in work." She mumbled as she brushed passed him and headed towards the stairs.

Steve sighed as he listened to her before he then frowned as she put something in his hand and looked down. Seeing the chest piece, the colour from his face drained as he quickly went after Sam and stopped in front of her and held the chest piece up for her to see. "Who gave this to you?" He asked looking to her. His tone firm yet concerned.

Sam frowned a little at his tone and looked at him. "Your friend. She said you'd new it was from her. Your private joke." She shrugged. "Doctor Madison Grey the therapist."

Steve looked to her. "Sam you need to listen to me very carefully. She is not my friend. She's a serial killer…"

Sam pulled a face. "What are you talking about?" She looked to him. "She came here looking for you…though she did say it had been a while since she was last here as last time she was you were with Lyn."

"Sam she's extremely dangerous." He told her looking to her. "Mainly because she stabbed me in the back…literally!" He sighed and looked to her. "Sam I don't want her near here…I don't want her near you or the kids."

Sam looked to him and sighed. "Steve…she just turned up…I've never heard of her before. What was I supposed to say? Get lost? Come back another day?" She shook her head and looked to him.

Steve sighed as he looked to her. "I'm sorry but you don't understand how dangerous she is Sam. She killed serial killers and left these little chest pieces in their mouths in some sick twist. She done a runner years ago and no one has been able to track her down since she disappeared. Her being here is not good. Please Sam promise me you won't let her in if I'm not here."

"She had no interest in me Steve. It was you who she came to see…"

"Did you tell her who you were?" He asked looking to her.

"Well yeah she thought she had the wrong house…she knows I'm your wife…"

Steve looked to her and sighed. "Did she say she'd be back?"

"Not in so many words…she said she might see me around…"

Steve ran his fingers through his hair and looked down to her. "We need to get you and the kids safe…"

Sam looked to him gone off. "I'm not going anywhere. I can look after myself and I can certainly look after my children." She stated as she brushed passed him and headed up the stairs to the bedroom.

Steve sighed. "Sam I know you're mad at me…"

Sam stopped and turned slightly to look at him. "I'm not mad Steve. Not anymore. I'm disappointed and I'm perfectly capable of protecting my children." She shook her head and headed back up the stairs. Going into the bedroom she then headed over to the en-suite bathroom, gently closing the door behind her a soft sigh passing her lips. She had gone passed being mad at him. What would being mad at him do? Nothing. She knew that. They would just end up arguing even more.

Steve sighed as he watched her go. Going up he then stopped in Alfie's room first, seeing him curled up in bed, clinging onto his teddy he let a sigh pass his lips. He had let him down. Both him and Lily. Going quietly into Alfie's room, he lent down and pressed a soft kiss to his son's head and tucked him in a little more before he headed into Lily's room and did the same. He did feel bad and a part of him knew that Sam was right. He always promised he would put her and the kids first and he wasn't, it was just so hard with Lou being off he didn't want to let the team down, but the consequence of that was he was letting his family down.  
Heading into his bedroom he then sighed as he saw Sam curled up in bed. Kicking off his boots, he stripped down to his boxers before he climbed onto the bed and moved behind her. Slipping his arm around her waist he kissed her shoulder and stayed close to her, hoping she wouldn't push him away. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her. "I haven't been here and it's not fair on you or the children. We're supposed to be a family and I haven't been here for you." He kissed her shoulder once more. "As soon as I've captured Madison…I'll be taking a vacation. Spend time with my family."

Sam was tempted to push him away but she didn't. Listening to him she sighed and shook her head as she turned her head slightly and looked to him. "We don't need you to take a vacation Steve. We just need you to be here. Stop letting your life revolve around your job. Yes everyone else has a personal life…but you need to have it to. Alfie is nearly four years old. Lily is two. They're growing up Steve and time isn't going to slow down because of your job." She told him before turning her head away from him once more.

Steve sighed as he looked to her before he nodded. "You're right." He whispered to her. "I promise. Things will change."

"They better Steve. I didn't sign up for this. Our kids didn't sign up for this."

Steve gently tightened his arms around and kissed her shoulder. "They will I promise." He looked down to her. "Please don't be mad…I hate us fighting."

"I hate us fighting too Steve but I can't just pretend everything is okay when it's clearly not. It shouldn't have to come to this for you to see."

"I know." He whispered with a sigh as he kissed her head. "I'm sorry."

Leaning into him slightly she then frowned as she tilted her head and looked to him. "That scar on your back?" She asked looking to him.

He gave a nod and sighed. "She did it." He moved up onto his elbows and looked to her. "I'm serious when I say she's dangerous Sam…do not underestimate her."

Sam looked to him. "I'll be careful I promise." She whispered, she could see he was genuinely worried and that would only mean that he was serious about this chick.

Steve gave a nod. "I'm going to have an officer outside at all times until she's caught."

Sam sighed. "Steve…"

"No buts Sam. She's dangerous. I'm not having you or the kids in danger. We've already been through so much…I won't risk it. I'm not risking my family."

Sam sighed. "Fine…but you catch her tomorrow. I'm not having you putting officers at Alfie's school. That'll freak everyone right out." She mumbled with a sigh as she leant back into him more and closed her eyes.

Steve gave a small nod before he tightened his arms around her and snuggled into her more. "I'll try, but until I do, you or the kids don't leave the house." He whispered kissing her head again. This was a wakeup call. Seeing how mad she was. Hearing how upset Alfie was, hearing how Lily doesn't even ask after him anymore it did break his heart. He never wanted it to come to this. He didn't want to be this part time dad. He adored his kids and he wanted them to know that he did! He knew things had to change. He didn't want to lose his family. He couldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Smut**

A small yawn passing her lips, Sam's eyes fluttered open as she heard chatting. Looking over to the clock on the bedside table she could see it was four in the morning, Steve was snoring quietly beside her. Gently climbing out of the bed, she rubbed her eyes a little before she followed the sound of the talking. She could tell it was Alfie, but she had no idea who he was talking too! Poking her head around his door she then raised an eyebrow as she saw Alfie and Lily in Alfie's bed, snuggled up with the iPad and Alfie giving his sister a running commentary of what they were watching! It was cute…but it was also four in the morning. "What are you two up to?" She whispered as she quietly went into Alfie's room and over to his bed and moved down onto her knees next to her children.

Hearing his mother's voice, Alfie fluttered his long eyelashes at her as he moved his arm his sister and smiled proudly to her. "Lily wanted to watch Frozen with me. I think she was having a bad dream so we're watching Frozen so she forgets about it."

Sam raised an eyebrow as she looked to them. "Oh did she now?" She asked. "Well I'm sorry to be a party pooper…but it's the middle of the night. Both of you should be sleeping not watching a film." She looked to Lily who was struggling to stay awake and sighed as she gently scooped her up and looked to Alfie. "Turn it off and go back to sleep mister." She chuckled and pressed a kiss to his head before she got to her feet, cradling her sleeping daughter close to her.

Alfie pouted hearing his mother but nodded and obeyed her wishes as he turned the film off and curled back up to sleep, grabbing his teddy as he closed his eyes.

Kissing Lily's head, Sam headed into Lily's room and laid her back down in her bed and tucked her in before heading back to her own room. Gently climbing back into bed she let a small yawn pass her lips.

"Everything okay?" Came Steve's sleepy voice as he rolled onto his back and looked to his wife.

Sam nodded as she curled into him, her head resting on his chest. "Yeah, Alfie said Lily was having a bad dream so he bought her into his bed so they could watch Frozen together." She yawned a little as she closed her eyes. "Think he misses sharing a room with her."

Kissing her head, Steve's eyes fell shut once more. "Well it is a big step for him. I'm sure he'll settle soon enough but it is good that he's looking out for her. Protective big brother our boy."

Sam just gave a nod as she drifted back off to sleep in her husband's arms. A four a.m. wake up call was not what she wanted.

Moving his arm around his wife, Steve held her close to him, softly running his fingers tiredly up and down her hip before he frowned hearing his phone vibrating on the bedside table.

"Don't answer it…" Sam grumbled before she quickly moved over and switched his phone off and brushed her nose against his, her lips hovering to his. "You need to be here when they wake up." She whispered before flopping back down beside him.

Steve smiled hearing her and moved his arm around her more. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here…in bed…with my wife…where I'm going to show her how much she means to me…" He whispered before he moved over her, his body moving protectively over hers as he ran his hand up her leg as he captured her lips with his, his hands running softly over her skin.

Sam smiled against his lips as she kissed him back as she moved her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. "I like the sound of that." She whispered against his lips. It was difficult being intimate these days, mainly because they hardly had any time alone. Steve would come home when she was asleep and then half the time they had one of the kids in the middle of them when they did wake up together.

"Good." He mused with a smile against her lips as he moved between her legs, his hands slowly moving up her thighs and under her nightshirt, his hands roaming over her skin, his hands moving over to unbutton her shirt, his lips never leaving hers as he moved the shirt softly over shoulders, his lips moving down onto her jaw and neck as he pulled the shirt away and threw it to the side.

Biting down on her lip as he moved his lips to her neck, Sam moved her hands down Steve's back, gently moving her hands to the waistband of his boxers and sliding them down his legs.

Kicking his boxers off, Steve slowly moved his hand to her panties and slowly pulled them down her legs before throwing them on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Running his hands up her body, Steve slowly trailed his lips up and down her body, his fingers interlocking with hers as he moved her hands above her head and looked down to her, forehead pressing lightly to hers as he slowly pushed himself inside her.

A moan passing her lips feeling him slide into her, Sam captured his lips and gave their hands a squeeze as she muffled moans against his lips as they began to move together.

Playfully biting Sam's lip he then kept his lips locked to hers as they moved. Last thing they wanted was one of the kids walking in on them! Letting her hands go, he rested his weight onto his elbows, bringing Sam's leg up around his waist more as he thrusted harder and deeper.

As Steve thrusted harder and deeper a louder moan passed Sam's lips as she banded her arms around Steve and pulled his body as tightly to hers as possible, her moans muffling against Steve's lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, softly digging her nails into his back before she gripped his hips tightly with her thigh muscles and switched their positions without allowing them to break contact. She loved the feel of him against her skin. Loved the feel of him inside her. Moving her hands to his chest, she used the leverage and moved down on him, riding him nice and deep, her movements slowing down just to drive him crazy.

As she switched their positions, Steve looked up to his wife; he really was the luckiest guy on the planet. The love he had for her was…indescribable. Sam and the kids were his everything. Moving to sit up, he cupped Sam's face gently with his hand and pressed his lips to hers before he slowly began to move his lips down her neck and down her chest. His hands moving down to her hips, still moving her over him, making sure he was nice and deep. His lips trailing down over her breasts, he captured her nipple in his mouth before happily moving onto the other one.

As he captured her nipple a loud moan passed Sam's lips as her body went weak against him as her head fell back, her hands moving to his head to keep him there, her hips moving rapidly against him.

As Sam moaned and went weak against him, Steve captured Sam's lips as he then rolled them back over, his hands moving to her face as he pressed his forehead to hers, softly stroking her cheek. "I love you…"

Clinging onto him as he rolled them over, Sam kissed him back a small smile resting on her lips as she heard him, her eyes locking onto his. "I love you too." She whispered back to him.

Pressing his lips to hers, Steve thrusted harder and faster, needing his release and he knew Sam was close. He could feel it.

As Steve thrusted harder and faster, Sam muffled her moans against his lips, clinging onto him as she moved her hips against his. She was close.

With a loud moan against her lips, Steve let go and poured himself into her, thrusting faster wanting her to come over the edge with him.

Steve's release triggered her own as Sam let a loud moan pass her lips as she clung onto him tightly, still thrusting until they both come to a complete stop. Breaking her lips from Steve's she couldn't help but laugh softly to him. "Bet you wasn't expecting this wake-up call were you?" She mused with a smirk to him.

Steve smiled as he looked down to her and stole a kiss off her and grinned. "Wouldn't have it any other way." He whispered to her before he gently pulled out of her and flopped down beside her before pulling her to him and kissed her head. "Never hurts to be spontaneous babe." He mused with a smirk to her.

Sam smiled as she snuggled into him and gave a nod. "It doesn't do it." She smirked to him and kissed his chest, sighing happily. "I love you."

Steve smiled hearing her and gently tightened his arm around her. "I love you. More than anything."

Tilting her head up, Sam smiled as she kissed his chin and cuddled into him more and sighed happily.

"What you got planned with the kids today?" He asked as he lazily ran his fingers up and down her arm, his eyes already falling to a close.

"We are going to have an arts and crafts day. Alfie wanted to do some painting so that is what we shall do." She mused tiredly as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. She was glad that they had put their argument behind them, but it didn't change how she felt and how she wanted things to change. He needed to be home with his family. Their children needed their father. She needed her husband.

Steve nodded a little as he heard her before he happily fell back to sleep, his arm around her keeping her close to him. He did love her more than anything. Loved his family more than anything. He'd do whatever he had to do to keep them. There was no way he was losing them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks Duke I really appreciate it, you know I wouldn't ask unless I really thought it was necessary. I'll let you know if we have any updates." Hanging up the phone as he came down the stairs a few hours later, Steve popped it into his pocket before heading into the kitchen where his wife and children were getting ready for breakfast. Heading inside he smiled as he kissed Lily's head before smiling and kissing the top Alfie's head as he coloured at the table. "Good morning you two." He beamed before moving over to his wife and kissing her head and smiling. "Morning." He whispered before smiling. "Those pancakes smell amazing."

Sam smiled hearing him and tilted her head and kissed him. "They're nearly done." She smiled before glancing to Alfie and then to Steve. "I think you need to go and say sorry to Alfie." She whispered to him. "He told me he's not your friend and he's not speaking to you until you say sorry."

Steve sighed and nodded as he broke from Sam and headed over to the table, sitting between Alfie and Lily he looked down to Alfie and gave a little sigh. "I'm sorry about yesterday little man…I really did try and get home for you…Uncle Lou has a bad back and can't come to work at the minute so daddy has a lot of work to do." He explained softly to him.

Alfie looked to him briefly before going back to his colouring. "You're never here anymore."

Steve sighed. "I know buddy and I'm sorry."

"Don't you like spending time with us anymore?" He asked looking to him.

Hearing those words broke Steve's heart. Sighing he moved his arms around his son and bought him onto his lap and kissed his head, moving his arms protectively around him. "Of course I do. I love you, Lily and mommy so, so much." He looked down to him. "Look daddy has to catch a very bad lady….and when I have…daddy is going to take some time off work and spend lots and lots of time with you, Lily and mommy." He kissed his head and sighed. "I love spending time with you buddy. And I love you. Never ever forget that okay?" He kissed his head and sighed before looking over to his daughter. "Same goes to you as well little miss." He told her before he then looked as Sam came over with the pancakes. Popping Alfie back down on his seat he smiled and looked to him. "You my friend now?"

Alfie curled into his dad as he him onto his lap, listening to him he looked up to him before pouting a little as he was moved back on his chair. As he was asked a question, Alfie looked to him and gave a little nod. "I guess so."

Steve smiled to him and kissed his head. "I'll make it up to you I promise." He told him before looking down as Sam placed their plates in front of them before looking to his son once more. "Want me to cut your pancakes for you?"

Alfie shook his head as he grabbed his knife and fork, pushing his colouring to the side. "No thank you daddy I'm a big boy now I can do it." He beamed proudly to him.

Sitting down next to Lily, Sam cut up her pancakes and put them in front of her before she smiled over to Alfie and Steve before looking to Alfie. "Hey Alfie how about today we make daddy the best painting in the world whilst he's in work?"

Lily's eat shot up. "Paint!"

Sam looked to her daughter and gave a laugh. "You little miss are staying away from the paint. Last time you turned yourself into a smurf and you were blue for days. Worst part was I was gone literally two seconds and you painted yourself head to toe."

Lily frowned at her mother. "Alfie helped me."

Hearing Lily, Steve tried his hardest not to laugh as he dug into his pancakes.

Sam frowned to her husband. "Don't laugh you. You didn't have to clean her up."

Steve just chuckled before he then took a sip of his coffee before grabbing his phone as it went off in his pocket. Seeing Danny's name flashing up he looked down to Alfie. "Uh oh it's Uncle Danny…" He offered Alfie the phone. "Wanna take this call for me?"

Alfie grinned and nodded as he took the phone and answered it for him. "Hello, daddy's phone." He beamed with a giggle before he listened to his uncle on the other end and giggled. "Of course it's me silly Uncle Danny." He giggled again and passed the phone to his dad. "He's being silly daddy."

Steve smiled as he took the phone and pressed it to his ear and chuckled. "Hello." He took another bite out of his pancakes before he gave a nod and looked to his watch. "Well I'll meet you at the palace in twenty, I'm just having breakfast…." He paused and raised an eyebrow. "Really? Where?" He gave a nod. "Okay I'll be there as soon as I can." Hanging up the phone he then looked over to Sam. "There's been a sighting of her."

Sam looked to him. "Really? She's not keeping low then…" She commented as cut up another pancake for Lily.

Steve sighed a little. "I got a bad feeling." He mumbled before looking to her. "Promise me you guys won't leave the house today? I got Duke sending an officer over to watch the house."

Sam sighed and looked to him. "Steve there really is no need…"

Steve looked to her. "There's every need…I want you guys safe."

Sam sighed a little as she looked to him. "We will be fine." She told him before she then looked back to Lily and smiled to her before looking to Alfie who was loving his breakfast! "Hey Alfie how about after we done painting we make some pancakes for after dinner?" She asked with a smile to him.

Alfie grinned and nodded. "Yes! With lots of syrup?" He asked with a grin to her.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Steve smiled as he listened to them before he got to his feet and sighed. "I better head off." Kissing Alfie's head and then Lily's he soon leant down and pressed his lips to Sam's briefly before pressing his forehead to hers. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He promised before he kissed her again. "Love you." He smiled to her before smiling to the children. "I'll see you guys later, love you."

"Love you daddy!" Beamed Alfie as he waved to his father.

"Love you." Lily copied as she waved before grabbing her juice.

Sam smiled as she heard her children and looked to Steve. "Please be careful."

Steve smiled. "I will I promise." He told her before he leant down and kissed her one more time before he headed out of the house and to his truck.

Watching her husband go, Sam looked back to her children and smiled. "Finish up your pancakes you two and then we shall get you washed and dressed." She smiled to them before she looked up slightly hearing the front door open, looking to Alfie she smiled getting to her feet. "Watch your sister. I'll be right back." She told him with a soft smile as she headed out of the kitchen and to the front door, opening the door she couldn't help but smile at woman and child in front of her. "Mary." She beamed looking to her sister-in-law. "I didn't know you were coming." She smiled stepping aside before smiling to her niece. "Wow Joanie you're getting so big." She beamed down to her before looking to Mary once more. "What brings you here?"

Mary smiled to Sam as she stepped inside with Joan before giving Sam a shrug. "Well it is my brother's birthday in a few days so I thought I'd come and surprise him….is he here?" She asked looking to her.

Sam sighed. "You just missed him he's gone to work."

Mary smiled. "That's cool. We okay to hang here for a while?"

"Yes of course. Come through, kids are just finishing off their breakfasts." Sam smiled shutting the front door and heading to the kitchen back to the kids.

Mary smiled following her sister in law through and smiled seeing her niece and nephew. "Hey guys." She beamed to them.

"Aunt Mary!" Beamed Alfie with a grin to her as he jumped down from his chair and ran over and embraced his aunt.

Mary smiled as she picked up her nephew and kissed his head. "Hey little man." She smiled to him before she looked over to Lily who was watching a film on her tablet happily drinking her juice and chuckled as she looked to Sam. "Like father like daughter."

Sam looked to Lily and rolled her eyes a little and looked to Mary. "She's nothing like Steve. She's nothing like me. I have never known a child to be so laid back the way she is. She doesn't even cry"

"I dunno Sam I'd say you're pretty laid back…"

Sam sighed and shrugged a little. "Maybe I dunno. Though yesterday I could have sworn I was living with a teenager the attitude she was giving me. I thought she'd aged overnight, but I dunno…I guess I am really lucky. Alfie's good as gold and so is Lily."

Mary nodded. "I remember those days with Joanie. Will admit she still has her moments but what child doesn't?" She smiled. "You are lucky Sam. You've got such a beautiful family." She smiled to Alfie before looking Joanie who was watching over Lily's shoulder.

"Would you have another one?" Sam asked looking to Mary with a soft smile.

Mary shrugged a little and looked down to Alfie before looking back to Sam. "I dunno…I'd love to carry myself but it's finding the right guy and I'm still looking for him."

Sam laughed a little as she started to clean up the table. "Mary this is the twenty first century. You do not need a man to have a baby."

Mary laughed. "I know but I'd like to be a real family. Like you and Steve. I wanna find my Prince Charming and live happily ever after." She looked to her. "I know you and Steve have your disagreements but I know he's your Prince."

Sam smiled and nodded. "He is." She smiled to her once more before she frowned as the front door went. "I'll be right back."

Mary smiled and nodded as she sat down with her nephew next to her niece and daughter, keeping a hold of her nephew as Sam went to the front door. As Alfie grabbed his stuff and started colouring, Mary smiled down to him. "Wow little man you are awesome at colouring." She praised to him before frowning a little at how long Sam was taking. Moving Alfie to sit on his seat she smiled to him. "I'll be right back." She told him before ruffling her daughter's hair. "Watch them for me kiddo." She whispered before she headed into the living room and to the door a frown forming on her features seeing the front door wide open, but no sign of Sam. "Sam?" She called with a frown as she quietly headed to the front door once more. "Sam?" She called slightly louder as she glanced outside before she looked down to the floor, seeing something shining she bent down and picked it up, a sigh passing her lips as she realised what it was. Sam's bracelet. Someone had taken her….this wasn't going to go down well with Steve…


	5. Chapter 5

"How the hell does she just disappear?" Steve asked as he rested Lily on his hip as he paced his living room while Danny sat with Alfie on the sofa, Steve clinging onto Sam's bracelet in his free hand before moving the bracelet into his pocket safely. After getting Mary's call they had both rushed to the McGarrett household. Of course Steve was glad to see his sister and niece but he was more concerned that his wife had disappeared into thin air without a trace!

Mary sighed as she looked to her brother. "I don't know what to tell you Steve…we were in the kitchen, the door knocked and she went to go and answer it….but she was taking too long…I went to go and check everything was okay and I found her bracelet on the floor with no sign of her and then I called you."

Steve looked to her. "Was her bracelet inside or outside?" He asked looking to her.

"Outside." She replied as she moved and sat down next to her daughter. "If she was grabbed she was grabbed quick…I didn't hear a thing…there was no struggle…"

"Sam hasn't even pissed anyone off lately…" Danny commented looking to his brother in law.

Steve frowned. "Language." He sighed and looked to him. "Question is then who have I made angry enough to kidnap my wife?"

Mary looked to her brother. "I'm sure that's not the case Steve…"

Steve looked to his sister and raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure it is."

"I thought Duke was sending someone over to keep an eye?" Danny asked looking to him.

"He did, they arrived about five minutes after Sam was taken." Mary told him.

"Do we have an update on Madison?" Danny asked looking to him. "Was her siting confirmed?"

"Chin and Kono are going through footage now to see if they can find her."

"Who's Madison?" Mary asked looking to her brother.

Steve sighed as he looked back to her. "No one you need to worry about."

Mary looked to him gone off. "Uh she possibly kidnapped my sister in law…clearly I do need to worry…what if she comes back for the kids? What if she's not alone?"

Steve sighed rubbing his forehead with his free hand while the one stayed firmly around his daughter as she clung to him, head resting on his shoulder as she nodded off. "Mary, please. There is a police officer outside. He won't be going anywhere until Madison is found."

"Yeah cause he done such a great job the first time round." She grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"Mary." Steve scolded looking to her with a sigh before he then looked to his daughter who had fallen asleep in his arms. Kissing her head he headed over to the sofa and gently laid her down on the sofa and popped her blanket over her before he then smiled to Alfie and ruffled his hair gently before he then ran his hand over his face and sighed a little. "We just got to think. Until Chin and Kono come back with the info we need we just got to think. What would she get by taking Sam?"

"She's your wife isn't that enough?" Danny asked as he got to his feet and looked to him. "That's all the leverage she needs Steve to get what she wants from you. She's your wife so she's going to know that she means the world to you, question is though how much does she know about Sam and about your life now? Does she know you've got kids? Does she know Sam is Five-O? Does she know that Sam will seriously kick her ass if she gets on the wrong side of her? I'm going to say no to all of those questions. We forget what Sam is capable of…she will defend herself and violently if necessary. She won't go down without a fight."

"And Madison is just as unpredictable. I mean come on she didn't hesitate to stab me in the back." Steve countered looking to him. "They can both be too unpredictable and I think that is where the danger lies…mainly because Madison got someone else to get rid of me and Alicia last time…who's to say she hasn't got someone with her now? She won't be alone." He sighed a little and looked to Mary. "Will you be okay looking after the kids?"

Mary looked to him and raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

"Yes? You're their aunt…I trust you…" He sighed. "Look Mary I need to go and find Sam. I need the team. Please can you watch them until I get back?"

Mary gave a little nod. She was nervous. She was only used to looking after Joanie! Not three children! Well at least Lily was having a nap!

Steve nodded to her as he leant down and kissed Alfie's head. "I'll be back soon little man look after your sister for me and be good for Aunt Mary, okay?" Smiling to him he looked to his sister. "I'll try and be as quick as I can…."

Mary got to her feet and looked to him. "Look. Don't worry about them. I'll take care of them. Go and find your wife." Sighing she moved her arms around him and hugged him.

Hugging his sister back he sighed a little before stepping away slightly as he grabbed the car keys from the side and headed to the front door and looked to Mary. "There is an officer outside; you need anything or any problems you tell him okay? I'll see you later." He told her as left the house with Danny by his side, a sigh passing his lips. "I got a bad feeling about this Danny."

Danny looked to him as they got into the car. "Sam will be fine…you know she can take care of herself."

Steve sighed as he got in the car and put his belt on and looked to him and put his seat belt on. "They're both unpredictable Danny…it could get messy and that's what worries me and seeing as her bracelet has fallen off I can't even track her."

Danny sighed and nodded a little. "I know what you mean….let's just hope that we find her before things get out of control."

Steve gave a slight nod as he started the engine and headed towards the palace. They needed to find Sam ASAP.  
Pulling up outside the palace the two got out of the car and headed inside. "Kono, what we got?" He asked heading over to the table top and leant on it slightly looking to his colleague.

Kono gave a sigh. "Not a lot to be honest boss…there's been no sign of Madison or her car leaving her last known location…from what we gathered from the CCTV we've managed to gather, Madison left your house yesterday and went straight to this motel and she hasn't left since..."

Steve frowned looking to her. "Really?"

Kono nodded. "Really. Chin's gone to see if we can get a recent cell phone number for her to see if she's made any calls but until that comes through we have nothing on her. There's no evidence she took or has Sam…"

Danny frowned in confusion. "Then where the hell is she? She don't just disappear into thin air…"

Steve looked to Kono. "This motel she's staying in…does it have a back entrance?"

Kono shook her head. "No. The only way is the front way."

"Okay let's say for a second that Madison has nothing to do with Sam's disappearance…then who is?" Danny asked looking to them.

Kono sighed a little. "I have no idea…"

Steve sighed a little. Where the hell was his wife?

"Okay so Madison has a pay as you go phone at the moment, we managed to get a call log up and she's made a number of calls to this number…." Chin explained as he came in and headed over to the table and typed in the details and bought up a picture of a middle aged man. "His name is Andrew Morgan. Done mainly for petty theft. Now Madison called him twenty minutes after Sam was taken this morning, the call didn't last two seconds so I'm guessing he didn't answer. She also called him yesterday afternoon around three thirty."

"Did Sam say what time she came around when you got home?" Danny asked looking to Steve.

Steve shook his head. "No. Just said she turned up." He sighed. "Okay let's see if we can get an address for this guy and see if we know where he is right now…"

"On it boss." Kono told him as she typed away on the table top. "Okay so his last known address is 129 Kai Ki Street."

"Okay, Chin and Kono I want you to go down to the motel. Keep an eye on Madison. If she moves I want to know about it. Danny, you and I will go and have a word with this guy. See why Madison is ringing him." Steve told them as he grabbed his stuff and looked to Danny. "Let's go." He told him as they headed down to the car. They were finally getting somewhere but he knew they still had a while to go yet. He wasn't going to relax until he knew his wife was safe and sound and back in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Eyes fluttering open, a frown formed on Sam's features as she lifted her head up a little, taking in her surroundings. Where the hell was she? She was tied to a chair she knew that much. Arms behind her back, her ankles hurting from how tight the ropes were tied. She could hear someone muttering. Lifting her head up and seeing a middle aged man pacing up and down and on the phone she frowned a little. Who the hell was he? She had never seen him before. She didn't even recognise where she was. All she knew what her head hurt.

"I've got to go she's awake." Came Andrew's final words as he hung up the phone and put his phone away and made his way over to Sam and offered her a smile and gestured to the cut on her head. "Sorry about that…" He bent down in front of her and sighed a little. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard. Didn't realise my own strength."

Sam frowned to him. Her head was hurting. She vaguely remembered what had happened. She remembered opening her front door and then everything went black. "What do you want?" She asked looking to him with a sigh. "Money?" She asked.

Andrew sighed a little as he looked to her and shook his head to her. "It's nothing to do with me. I'm just following orders…some chick paid me…" He told her with a soft sigh.

"Orders from who?" Sam asked looking to him. "Look I'll give you what you want just let me go…."

"She'll be here soon…" He told her with a sigh as he stood up straight and looked back down to her. "I'm sorry." He simply told her before he then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Sam sighed as she watched him go. Observing her surroundings she then tugged at her ropes. She was in a warehouse or some kind of building. Feeling the ropes she then moved her fingers down along her wrist another sigh passing her lips feeling that her bracelet wasn't there. It was going to take Steve longer to find her if she didn't have it on.  
As the door opened again she then looked up, seeing the guy coming back in and then a familiar face following behind she couldn't help but roll her eyes. Perfect.

Madison came in behind Andrew and looked to Sam before looking to Andrew. "You weren't supposed to kidnap her you idiot. You were supposed to beat her up. Scare her." Madison shook her head and looked to him. "Idiot." She mumbled before she then headed over to Sam and sighed a little. "I'm awfully sorry about this confusion…" She looked to her. "Clearly a misunderstanding."

Sam looked to her and scoffed a little. "A misunderstanding? Sounds like you wanted him to beat the crap out me…"

"It's nothing against you…it's just a little message for your husband."

"Like that chest piece was?" Sam asked looking to her.

Madison smirked to her. "Sure thing. This message would just be a little more of….I dunno let's say an incentive."

"Incentive to do what?"

"See things like I see them." Madison told her. "He thinks I'm the bad guy. I'm not. I get rid of the bad guys…"

"Yet you've kidnapped me…I'm not a bad guy." She shrugged a little and looked to her. "What are you going to do with me now that he's messed up? Kill me?" She asked with a shake of her head. "You do that and Steve will hunt you down."

Madison smirked. "Not if I get him first."

Sam clenched her jaw. "You lay a finger on him and you'll be sorry."

"Oh wifey hits back…someone's rather defensive over their hubby aren't they?" She mused with a smirk as she looked to her as she moved closer to her, bending down so they were now face to face. "Wouldn't take much for me to get him mind…last time I was here I stabbed him in the back…surprised he and his little friend survived but they did…guess it's up to me to finish the job now…he won't see things like I do then I guess he is a problem just like the criminals of the world." She smirked to her before she turned and walked away from her and headed back over to Andrew and looked to him and sighed as she shook her head. "This is a problem you were not supposed to bring to me." She hissed looking to him. "This is going to turn very messy and it's going to be your fault."

Andrew looked to her gone off. "My fault? I'm a petty theft kind of guy…not kidnapping and beating someone! Especially a woman! I only did it cause you gave me five hundred bucks." He looked to her and shook his head. "You know what I'm out. There's the girl, you do with her whatever you want. I'm out of here. I'm not getting the blame for anything else." He shook his head and stormed out of the room.

Sam watched them, smirking as Andrew stormed off. "Looks like your lapdog has abandoned you." She pouted to Madison. "Must suck to be you right now."

Madison looked to Sam and laughed a little. "Hardly. I can find any loser to come and do my dirty work for me. All I got to do is flirt…flutter my eyelashes a little and they are all mine."

"Too scared to get your hands dirty? Or scared you might break one of those cheap looking acrylics?" Sam asked looking to her, tilting her head slightly. She wasn't scared of this woman.

Madison glared as her before stepping closer and back handing Sam so hard, the force alone sent Sam flying back. "That answer your question princess?"

As she was hit, Sam fell back, the wooden chair she was tied too, breaking beneath her as it broke completely apart, her now free hand moving to her cheek to feel the damage.

Madison looked to her and shook her head. "You're pathetic. What does he even see you in you? That Lyn was much prettier."

Sam laughed a little as she looked to her. "Someone sounds jealous…." She smirked. "Someone not getting the loving they need?"

Madison glared at her once more before she turned and shook her head as she stormed out of the room, locking the door behind her, leaving Sam alone in the confined room.

Sam shook her head as Madison left the room and let a sigh pass her lips as she crawled away from the broken chair beneath her, throwing the ropes aside before she plonked herself down and looked around the room once more. There was no way out. No windows. Only one door. Flopping back on the floor she sighed once more. She had better things she could be doing than being stuck in this room not to mention she could only imagine how stressed out Steve was getting if he knew she was missing. Her missing was never a good thing and she didn't want Madison anywhere near him! Steve was right. She was unpredictable and dangerous. She wanted Steve a million miles away from her. She couldn't bare it if anything happened to him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay thanks Kono we are on our way now." Hanging up the phone, Steve looked over to Danny. "She made a move. Headed out to the old warehouse on the marina." Steve told Danny as he started up the engine and headed towards the marina. They were sat outside Andrew's place waiting for him to return but he showed no signs of coming back anytime soon.

"Did they confirm Sam's there?" Danny asked looking to him.

Steve shook his head. "No. All they know is Madison is there and so was Andrew but he has since left."

"I'll get Duke to pick him up. Bring him in for assault and kidnapping." Danny told him as he text Duke before looking to Steve. "Going to be a four against one…I kinda of like those odds…."

Steve sighed a little as he looked to him briefly before looking to front once more. "It's good odds but still not something I like. Not with Madison."

Danny looked to him. "She'll be okay, Steve. This is Sam we are talking about. If anything she'd kick the shit out of Madison."

Steve looked to him briefly and sighed a little as he pulled up outside of the marina next to Kono and Chin and put his window down and looked over to Kono. "Any movement?"

Kono shook her head. "Nothing boss. Andrew left not long after we pulled up but there's been no sign of Madison but her car is here so I doubt she's left."

"Okay I'll do a quick sweep of the perimeter. See what we are dealing with." Steve told them as he got out of the car, looking to the building he then headed quietly over, making sure not to be seen before he done a quick sweep to see what was going on before he then headed back over to the others. "Okay so it looks like there is one way in and out of that building…"

"Question is though how many are inside? Not to mention we don't know if Sam is even in there…" Chin commented looking to them.

"She's got to be. Why else would Madison be done here?" Danny asked looking to the building before he frowned a little a got out of the car and headed to the boot and smiled as he saw what he was looking for.

"What you got Danny?" Chin asked looking to him.

Danny held up the device. "Thermal reader. Be able to tell us how many people are inside."

"Good thinking Danno." Smiled Kono as she took the device and turned it on and pointed it to the building as she leant on her car and moved it around a little as she looked to the screen. "Okay so it looks like there are only two people in there…" She watched the screen for a minute. "I'd say this is Sam and this one is Madison…" She pointed to each in turn.

"How can you tell?" Danny asked looking to her.

"Well if this is Sam then she's pacing. And this one looks more…calm. Looks like she's texting or on the phone. Picture's not great but it's definitely only the two in there. If this is Sam she's towards the back of the warehouse. There's a few rooms there but it looks like she's near the back, probably two down from the very back."

"Maybe she's in there cause there's a window in the very back room. Madison doesn't want to risk her getting out…cause we all know Sam would…"

"Okay so what's the plan of action?" Danny asked looking to Steve. "All head in? Four against one approach?"

Steve shook his head. "No. Chin, Kono, see if there is a window towards the back of the warehouse. See if you can get in that way. I don't want us all heading in and freaking Madison out. She'll end up doing something stupid."

Kono and Chin gave a nod as they headed to the back of the building.

Steve watched them before looking to Danny, popping his bullet proof vest on he then took his gun out. "You ready?"

"Sure am. Let's go get little sis." He told him as he put his own vest on and moved to stand next to his brother in law. "I got your back."

Steve looked down to him and gave a slight smile before he headed to over the building. Armed with his gun he quietly headed over to the main door, Danny following quietly behind him. He could faintly hear talking. Signalling to Danny he quickly moved to the other side of the door. Both on each side. Moving slightly he glanced through the glass window to see if he could see Madison or Sam and to see if there were any sign of Chin and Kono. Moving away from the window he then looked over to Danny. "I can't see her." He whispered over to him.

Danny nodded a little before he then looked to the door knob. Reaching over, he quietly and slowly turned the door knob before slowly pushing the door open for them to enter. Poking his head around the corner to make sure that Madison wasn't around before heading inside, armed with his gun as Steve followed in behind him before taking over and heading in front.

Stepping in front of Danny, Steve glanced around. There were a lot of different rooms. Madison could be in any of them and he knew Sam was towards the back and there was still no sign of Kono and Chin. Slowly stepping forward they checked each room as they passed. Nothing.

"Well well well should have known you'd be here sooner or later." Came Madison's voice as she stepped out of one of the rooms, pointing her own gun at Steve and Danny.

"Put your weapon down." Danny ordered looking to her.

"What have you done with Sam?" Steve demanded looking to her.

Madison smirked looking to the pair. "No to your question….and as to your question Steve…well I didn't expect you to be a married man. Not that I can blame you she is gorgeous."

"Just give her back…"

"How about…no?" She told him looking to him. "You need to learn Steve. You wouldn't listen to me the last time I was here and look how things turned out then." She sighed and shook her head as she looked to him. "If anything happens it's going to be your fault….oh and just FYI….your friends won't be able to get in. The back window is cemented up so if you're waiting for them to shoot me in the back or whatever…then you're seriously…." She cut off before falling to the floor, hand moving to her head.

"Did anyone tell you that you talk too much?" Sam asked with a roll of her eyes, clutching onto a crow bar before throwing it at her before looking to her brother and husband. "You two took your time."

"It's not our fault you got kidnapped!" Danny huffed looking to her.

Steve went to comment before covering his head as a gun when off and glass shattered above him and Danny.  
The next few seconds were like a blurgh. Everything happened so fast.  
Adjusting his eyes to the sudden change in lighting seeing as the light that had been shot out was a corridor length one, all Steve could make out was a struggle between Sam and Madison. The lights from the other rooms giving them some sort of vision but it was still pretty dark seeing as the place had no windows!  
As he saw them fall into one of the rooms he made his way over, armed with his gun as he followed them over. As he saw Sam shove Madison away from her, Steve took his opportunity and fired two shots at Madison watching as she fell to the floor. Relief washing over him at her lifeless body on the floor he then looked over to his wife, offering her a smile before his face draining of colour at the sight of a knife in her lower abdomen, blood oozing out as her hands hovered shakily around the knife. "Danny!" He shouted before he rushed over to Sam, in time to catch her as she fell to her knees, his hands taking hers as he looked to her. "Don't pull it out." He whispered his eyes locking onto hers. "You'll be fine. It's just a scratch. You're Sam McGarrett…you've been through worse than this." He told her as he looked to her before looking to Danny as he knelt down beside him. "Bring the car around. Beep when you're outside." He ordered him before looked back to his wife once more.

Danny looked to his sister before he then looked to Steve and nodded as he got to feet and headed to get the car, bumping into Chin and Kono as he did. "Get the hospital on standby, that psycho bitch stabbed Sam." He told them as he carried on running to the car.

The two nodded and Chin headed back to the car while Kono headed inside and into the room with Sam and Steve. "Chin's going to ring the hospital…Danny will be out front any minute now." She explained kneeling beside Steve who had his wife in his arms, trying to keep her as still as possible, though she could see that Sam was shaking from the blood loss.

Steve nodded to her before looking down to Sam once more. "See. Everything's going to be fine." He promised looking down to her.

The tears welled in Sam's eyes as she looked to him. "Steve…"

Steve shook his head as he looked to her, gently wiping her tears as they rolled down her cheeks "Save your energy babe. You're going to be fine…you've been through a lot worse and come out fighting. This is no different okay?"

"Steve I'm pregnant." She blubbered looking to him.

Steve looked to her, his face dropping as it drained completely of colour as his eyes moved to the knife protruding out of his wife's stomach. They had to get her to a hospital and now.


	8. Chapter 8

"I need help over here!" Steve shouted as he carried his semi-conscious wife into the hospital, gently laying her down on a stretcher as a number of nurses came over with a gurney and helped them wheel Sam to surgery, Danny, Kono and Chin following shortly behind him.

"I'm sorry sir this is as far as you go." A nurse told him as she halted his movements as they reached the surgery room.

Steve looked to her, before looking back to his wife then the nurse once more and gave a small nod. "She's pregnant…" He told her. "I don't know how far along."

The nurse looked to him and nodded to him. "We will do everything we can. Please wait out here or in the relative's room." She promised before she headed into surgery with the other medics, the doors closing behind her.

Steve watched her go before he sighed to himself as he lent against the wall, closing his eyes briefly before he opened them and moved to sit on the benches that were further down the corridor. Sitting down he buried his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees as he hung his head. He was covered in blood but he didn't care. All he wanted was for Sam to be alright. For their…baby to be alright. He didn't understand why she hadn't told him about the pregnancy.

Moving to sit next down to his brother in law, Danny sighed a little as he looked to him and gently tapped his back a little, trying to comfort him best he could. "She'll be okay buddy. You know Sam doesn't give up without a fight." He looked to him and sighed. "Didn't even know you guys were trying for another baby…"

Steve sighed hearing him. "We weren't…." He lifted his head staring at the wall in front of him. "I mean we weren't trying but we weren't exactly being safe either…" He mumbled to him. "We had mentioned in passing about trying for another one but didn't actually sit down and talk about it."

Danny sighed a little as he looked to him and gently moved his hand to his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. He didn't know what to say. Sam had lost a lot of blood. Until they knew the outcome there was nothing that he could say that was going to make Steve feel any better.

Getting to his feet, Steve ran his fingers through his hair. "I need to ring Mary. Check the kids are okay. I'll be back in a sec." He mumbled to Danny before he headed down the corridor and outside to get a decent reception on his phone.

Danny sighed watching him go before he looked up to Kono and Chin. "This is going to be tough…"

Kono looked to him. "We don't know anything right now. We can't think the worst."

Danny looked to her. "I'm being realistic Kono. You saw her. Saw how deep that knife was in. How much blood she lost…"

"You can't think negatively Danny."

Danny went to comment back before he sighed as his phone went off. "Hello?" he answered as he pressed the phone to his ear. Hearing Duke on the end he then frowned. "What? Are you sure?" He asked as he rubbed his fingers on his forehead. "No…okay thanks for letting me know. Duke do me a favour and do not mention this to Steve under any circumstances. Thanks. Bye." Hanging up the phone he then sighed as he looked to Kono and Chin. "This day is not going well…"

"What's up?" Chin asked. "What you not mentioning to Steve?"

Danny looked to them. "Duke and HPD went to do the clean-up…there was no body. Madison has vanished."

Kono looked to him. "What? I thought Steve put two rounds in her…"

"He did." Danny confirmed looking to them.

"And she survived?"

Danny nodded. "Seems that way." He got to his feet and looked to the pair of them. "This cannot get back to Steve."

"Are you serious? Danny you can't keep something like this from him. He'll find out…"

"No he won't. With Sam hurt right now we can't risk Steve completely losing his cool and heading to go and find her. He needs to be here with Sam." He told them looking to them before he sighed and looked to them. "Why don't you go and see if you can dig up any footage of the warehouse. See if you can see if Madison leaves or if someone else picks her up." He told them looking to them.

Kono sighed and nodded. "Let us know how Sam is." Seeing Steve coming back up the corridor she looked back to Danny. "We'll keep you informed with what we find." She whispered to him before the two headed out. Looking to Steve, Kono looked to him. "Stay strong boss. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask."

"Thanks Kono." Steve offered her a small smile as he headed over to Danny and sat next to him and looked up the corridor. "Anything?" He asked looking to his partner.

Danny shook his head. "No. A few medics have come in and out but no news." He told him before offering a small smile. "No news is good news remember…"

Sitting back Steve let a sigh of frustration pass his lips. "I need to know what's going on. She's been in there too long."

"I know." He whispered looking to him. "Kono and Chin are going to keep everything at bay back at the palace." He told him.

Steve gave a slight nod. "This is all my fault."

Danny frowned. "How the hell have you worked that out?" He asked looking to him.

"Because I wasn't home. Things have been so strained lately because I haven't been home. Surprised the kids recognise me. Surprised Sam is still here. I don't deserve her Danny…she deserves more than what I can give her…"

"Steve…this is not your fault. I know work hasn't been easy but no matter what…Sam loves you. Those kids love you. Sam would never walk away from you. She loves you too much. You and those children mean so much to her. She's not going to walk away from the people she loves. Her family." Danny told him softly. "This isn't your fault. Don't beat yourself up about it. Madison was a psycho…"

"And it's my fault she's here."

"No it's not Steve." Danny told him firmly looking to him. "We didn't know she'd be back. It's been years since we last heard from her. We didn't know that this was going to happen. We didn't know she was going to all knife happy on Sam. Don't blame yourself." He sighed to him before he then gave Steve a gentle nudge as he saw a doctor coming towards them.

Steve nodded a little to him before he then got up as the doctor came towards them. He felt sick.

"Mr McGarrett?" The doctor asked looking to him.

"Yeah that's me…how's my wife?"

The doctor looked to Steve and gave a little nod. "Your wife is on her way up to recovery. She lost a lot of blood and we had to give her numerous blood transfusions to try and raise her blood levels throughout the surgery. The knife had gone deep enough that it had nipped her kidney so we had to repair the damaged cause there but missed her other main organs…"

"And the baby?" Steve asked nervously looking to him.

The doctor looked to him. "I'm sorry but we were unable to save the baby. The knife had punctured the amniotic sac and the placenta had already started to die. There was nothing we could do. I'm very sorry."

Steve could feel his eyes fill with tears as he rested his hands on his hips, trying to keep it together. Even though he had just found out about the pregnancy it still killed him knowing that they had lost a baby. "How far along was she?" He asked quietly looking to the doctor.

"She was roughly thirteen to fifteen weeks." He replied softly to him.

Steve just nodded a little before looking to him once more. "Can I see Sam?"

The doctor nodded. "Of course. We're going to keep her in for a few days to make sure her kidney function is normal but after that she should be okay to be discharged."

"And what will happen now with the baby?"

"Everything has already been taken care of. A specialist came down and did the necessary procedures during the surgery." He looked to him. "Follow me and I'll take you to see her."

Steve just nodded a little, shoving his hands into his pockets as he followed the doctor as they began to walk down the corridor. He felt numb. As the doctor stopped outside a room he looked through the window to his sleeping wife a sigh passing his lips. He didn't know what he was going to say to her.

Standing next to Steve, Danny sighed as he looked to him. "I'm so sorry Steve."

"Thanks Danno." He mumbled before he sighed and looked to him. "Would you do me a favour and have Alfie and Lily tonight? I know they'll settle for you. They might play Mary up. I don't want to leave Sam."

"Of course I will buddy." Danny whispered looking to him. "Whatever you guys need just let me know."

Steve just gave a nod. "Thanks. Will you call me before the kids go to sleep? Just so I can say goodnight to them?"

Danny nodded. "Yes of course I will. Go be with your wife. I'll ring you later." He told him giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

Steve nodded a little before he headed inside the room. Unclipping his vest he pulled it up over his head before putting it on the side before he made his way over to his wife's side. Sitting down in the chair next to her bed, he took her hand and held it tightly in his as he sighed to himself. He didn't know how he was going to tell her. Didn't know how he was going to tell her that they had lost their baby. It was going to destroy her. No it wasn't planned but it was still their baby. It was still going to break their hearts knowing they had to go on without this baby. Looking over to his sleeping wife he rubbed his forehead and sighed to himself, his thoughts taking him into his own little world as he kept his eyes locked on her. He had a few hours at least before she would wake up. He'd try and find the right words but the biggest thing going through his mind right now was why the hell didn't she tell him she was pregnant?


	9. Chapter 9

Eyes fluttering open, a small frown formed on Sam's forehead as she heard something beeping. Eyes adjusting to the light she turned her head and saw her sleeping husband beside her before she clicked on where she was. In a hospital bed. She felt sore. Her stomach felt tight. Moving slightly in the bed to get comfortable she then looked to Steve as his eyes opened at her movement.

"You're awake…" He whispered sitting up and shuffling to the edge of his chair as he took her hand and pressed a soft kiss to her hand.

"How long have I been out?" Sam asked looking to him. Her eyes still felt heavy but she was staying awake.

Looking to his watch he then looked to her. "A few hours." He replied softly to her. "How do you feel?"

Sam frowned a little. "Everything feels tight…" She admitted looking to him. "And sore."

Steve nodded a little. "The knife nipped your kidney. They had to repair the damage. They're going to keep you in for a few days to make sure that your kidney function is normal."

Sam looked to him. She was afraid to say the words but she had to ask. "The baby…" She whispered looking to him.

Steve looked to her before he hung his head a little, the tears already forming in his eyes before looked back to her once more and gave a little shake of his head. "The knife punctured through the sac. There was nothing they could do. The placenta had already started dying." He whispered to her, a tear rolling down his cheek. He was so scared to tell her and now he was scared of how she would react. They had never gone through anything like this before.

Sam looked to him blankly. She didn't know what to say. Clenching her jaw she fought back the tears as she looked away from him. She wanted to just break down but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She felt so numb.

Steve gave her hand a squeeze and looked to her as a sigh passed his lips. "Sam why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" He asked. He couldn't not ask!

Hearing his question, Sam looked to him, the tears rolling down her cheeks and sighed. "It was supposed to be a surprise on your birthday." She whispered, quickly wiping her eyes with her free hand as she looked to him. "I only found out two weeks ago. I was going to tell you when I found out but with your birthday coming up I thought that it would be a nice surprise for you." She explained looking to him before sighing a little and shaking her head. "Even put the scan picture in a frame and wrapped it up ready for you." She whispered looking down to their hands.

Hearing her Steve sighed as he got to his feet as he leant over and hugged her tightly, bringing her head into his chest as he kissed the top of her head and just held her close to him, the tears rolling down his cheeks as he heard her sobbing into his chest. It was heart breaking. He hated seeing her so upset. Kissing the top of her head he looked down to her, cupping her face for her to looked at him, wiping her tears away with his thumb as he kissed her forehead before pressing his forehead to hers. "We'll get through this." He promised as he looked to her. "Both of us together."

Sam nodded a little to him, the tears just rolling down her cheeks. "She murdered our baby…" She whispered through her tears.

Hearing Steve shook his head. "Don't. Don't do this to yourself Sam." He whispered to her as he kissed her head once more and hugged her tightly.

"But…"

"But nothing Sam…Madison is dead…there's nothing we can do." He told her firmly as he looked to her. He knew what was going through her head and he wasn't going to let her think it. Kissing her head he sat on the edge of the bed with her and kept his arms around her. He knew it was going to be hard for them to get over this but he had faith that they could.

Clinging onto her husband, Sam looked blankly ahead of her. Tears would slide down her cheeks now and again but she just felt so numb. The person she needed to blame wasn't around and she needed to put the blame on someone! Her heart hurt. She felt like it was in pieces and it was never going to heal.

Kissing the top of her head he looked down to her. "Look Danny has got Alfie and Lily for the night so that I can stay here with you. If there anything you need you just let me know."

Sam looked to him. "Can you turn back time?" She asked as she wiped her eyes once more before resting her head on his chest.

Tightening his arms around her, he lent his head down onto hers. "I wish I could babe. I wish I could." Kissing the top of her head he looked down to her. "Do you want anything to eat?" He asked as he looked down to her.

Sam just shook her head as she stayed curled up in her husband's arms, wincing slightly as she moved a little and felt her stitches pull.

Hearing her wince Steve looked down to her. "You okay?"

Sam just gave a little nod. "I'll be fine." She mumbled as she stared blankly ahead of herself. She didn't feel herself. She felt like there was a big part of her missing. She had this feeling before and it didn't end well. Clinging onto Steve tighter she hid her face in his chest as a sigh passed her lips. There were too many thoughts and feelings running through her right now. She didn't know how to feel.

As he watched her curl into him a soft sigh passed his lips. He couldn't help but feel a bit guilty himself. If he had been home more maybe she would have told him sooner about the baby instead of keeping it a surprise for his birthday. Softly running his fingers up and down her arm he just held her in his arms trying his best to keep it together. He knew he had to be strong for her. For their family. He knew that they would have their moments. That they would have their struggles. But what couple didn't after a loss like this? They just had to stick together.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve spent most of the night watching Sam sleep in his arms. There was something…off with her. He couldn't put his finger on it. She had this look in her eyes. A look he hadn't seen before. A look he didn't know the meaning of. Yes they were in a terrible and heart-breaking situation right now, but he had seen Sam upset. He had seen her hurt. He had seen every aspect of her, but this was something he didn't recognise and if he was honest it frightened him. He didn't like not knowing. Keeping his sleeping wife close to him he lent his head gently down onto hers a soft sigh passing his lips. As a gentle knock came on the door, Steve lifted his head up. Seeing Danny he offered him a little smile before he gently moved off the bed and headed quietly off the room, making sure Sam was still sleeping before he quietly closed the door after him. "How are the kids?" Steve asked looking to his brother in law as he ruffled his hair a little. He was tired but his main focus right now was Sam. He was so worried about her.

"Alfie's in school and Mary has Lily. I thought I'd try and keep everything normal as possible for them." He looked through the window to his sleeping sister then looked to Steve. "How she doing?" He asked with a soft sigh.

"Honestly? I don't know." Steve admitted looking to him. "I told her about the baby….she was upset naturally, but….I don't know Danny, there's something in her eyes…a look I haven't seen before. It's like I'm talking to her…but she's not really there. She seems…dark. As awful as that sounds."

Danny sighed as he looked to him and rubbed his forehead a little.

Steve frowned a little to his reaction and looked to him. "What?"

Danny looked to him. "If she's in the state I think she's in, we're in for a very bumpy ride my friend."

"Meaning?" Steve asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Meaning that is not your grieving wife in there, that is the spawn of Satan."

"Danny!" Steve scolded looking to him. "We've just lost a baby and you call her the spawn of Satan?!" He shook his head looking to him. "That's low even for you."

"No. You don't understand." Danny interrupted looking to him. "You said she seems dark? I know the side you're talking about. It's a side I haven't seen for a very long time but clearly it is still there."

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that." Steve told him with a shake of his head.

Danny sighed. "Remember a few years ago I said about our grandfather dying on Sam's birthday?"

Steve nodded a little.

"Well…that's when it started. Sam adored our grandfather more than anything in this world. When he died it was a living nightmare for her, even more so because he died on her birthday. He died of a heart attack…but Sam wanted someone to blame. She needed to blame someone. But she couldn't. So she bottled everything up. She became this person who was cold. She'd go out drinking every night…"

"I thought she was fourteen when he died?"

"She was. But that didn't stop her Steve. What she wanted she got and she dug herself a hole which got deeper and deeper until one day she didn't come home. We were out searching for hours for her until I eventually found her in this spot where grandad used to take her. She was their balling her eyes out. Right there and then she let every emotion go. Let all the hatred towards the world and everyone go and was just a grieving teenager. She's going to be exactly the same as she was back then. She has no one to blame because the person she wants and needs to blame isn't around. She's going to be full of anger and hate and sadly you're going to be in the firing line for that."

Steve sighed and shrugged a little bit. "Maybe things will be different this time…"

Danny shook his head as he looked to him. "It won't be Steve. You said it yourself. You saw darkness in her eyes. That darkness is going to come out and until she can let go of all that hate and anger it's not going to be pretty. She's nearly let that side out before. Remember when she was pregnant with Lily? When Catherine took her and Sam nearly choked her to death? That darkness started emerging but somehow you managed to talk her out of it. I don't know if you'll be able to do that this time and as horrible as it sounds she will be a living hell until she is able to let go and just grieve."

Steve looked to him in disbelief. He couldn't believe he was saying all these things! "Danny she's your baby sister…"

"Which is why I'm telling you this. You need to know what you are dealing with Steve. Believe what you will…but I know my sister and I know what she's going to be like."

"Difference being she's not fourteen anymore and she's my wife. She's able to control her emotions more…"

"She lost a baby Steve. It's an emotion she's going to struggle with massively. It's an emotion any woman would struggle with…"

"And I'm going to be the one to help her. She's not going to this dark place." He told him with a shake of his head.

"Steve…"

"I should go back in." Steve cut in looking to him. "I'll come and get the kids later, get them back in their own beds. Back into a routine. Hopefully Sam won't have to stay in too long. I'll text you later." He mumbled as he headed back into the room with Sam. Seeing her awake he offered her a little smile. "How you feeling?" He asked as he headed over to her and perched himself on the edge of the bed.

Sam looked to him and gave a small shrug. "I want to go home." She stated shrugging once more.

"Well hopefully they'll let you go as long as everything is alright with your kidneys and your wound is healing. I know you don't like staying in hospital too long."

"I'm fine I just want to go home." Looking away from him she rested her head against the pillow and stared ahead of herself going off into her own little world.

Steve looked to her and gave a soft sigh. She was going distant. He could see it. He could feel it. "Well we will have to wait and see what the doctors said. We don't want you to end up with an infection if we go home to soon."

"I'm fine." She told him once more not looking to him and keeping her eyes locked ahead of her. She felt so numb. She couldn't distinguish how she actually felt right now. She knew one thing. She felt angry. One of the most natural thing a woman is supposed to do and she couldn't do it. Couldn't keep her baby safe. Couldn't keep her baby alive.

Steve kept his eyes on her. He could see she was thinking. Knew her thoughts were going over and over in her head. He didn't know how he knew but he could sense it. She was too focused when normally she'd be chatting away and be socialable with whoever she was with. She couldn't even look at him right now. He didn't want Danny to be right about her, but he had this feeling at the pit of his stomach that he was right and right now he had no idea how he was going to get her out of this. Danny's words kept going over and over in his head. He didn't want this to affect his family or marriage but he had a feeling they were all about to be put to the ultimate test and he just hoped that he and Sam were able to come out of this together.

* * *

 _ **I will apologise in advance if this is a very sore subject for readers.**_

 _ **I will warn that things will get darker from here on out .**_

 ** _It's something i want to explore and a side of Sam i want to explore as it is a side we have never seen before._**

 ** _Thank you all for your continued support and i hope you will like the rest of the story :)_**

 ** _Much Love_**

 ** _K xx_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Two Weeks Later**

"You sure Sam and Mary going out is a good idea?" Danny asked as he sat with Steve on the sofa, beer in his hand. The kids were in bed and they were enjoying some man time while Mary had taken Sam out for a few hours.

Steve sighed a little as he looked to him. "No but Mary said they'd be laying off the alcohol. It was strictly a food and maybe a glass of wine event. Not getting drunk."

Danny looked to him. "She's been home two weeks Steve. How many days has she been sober?"

"None." Steve admitted looking to him. "As soon as we got home from the hospital the first thing she did was grab a bottle of wine from the fridge. Oh and she bought that stupid boat in the same night." He sighed. "I know Mary will try and keep her out of trouble tonight."

"Try being the main word there." Danny commented looking to him before he sighed at him. "You look exhausted."

"Lily's restless lately. I'm back and fore trying to settle her because Sam's too wasted to even hear her."

"We will fix her." Danny promised with a soft smile before he then frowned a little hearing a thud and giggling at the front door and looked to Steve once more. "It's not even ten o'clock. That can't be them already."

Steve nodded a little before he then frowned to the door. Getting to his feet he then headed over to the front door and opened it slowly, his jaw clenched as he tried not to lose his cool at the sight he saw. "You've got to be kidding me." He commented as he looked to his sister as she stepped inside with a fairly drunk Sam who was using Mary as leverage so she wouldn't fall over, giggling away as everything she mumbled was slurred. "I thought you said no alcohol." Steve scolded as he looked to his sister with a shake of his head.

"Okay first of all this is so not my fault." Mary grumbled as she headed over to the sofa and put Sam down, shaking her head as Sam had instantly passed out. Turning to look at her brother she huffed and moved her hands to her hips. "I go to the bathroom and I come back and she's necked a bottle of wine. A wine we were sharing for dinner. After that she then kept ordering cocktails until we got thrown out because she fell into a waiter who was carrying over a hundred dollars' worth of food to which I then had to pay for, for the inconvenience to the other diners." She shook her head and looked to Steve. "I'm sorry big bro. I tried. But what Sam wants…"

"Sam gets." Danny completed with a sigh as he looked down to his sleeping sister and shook his head. She couldn't keep going on like this. "Is it wrong I really want to call my mom and dad to come and sort her out?"

Mary pulled a face. "Dude she's like thirty."

"She's thirty two and she's currently acting like a teenager. If we can't get her out of this funk…"

"Funk?" Mary cut in looking to him. "Danny she's lost a baby. Do you know how that actually feels for a woman? Women are mainly built for child bearing. It's drummed into most women that they should be a mother, there's no better feeling than being a mother. Nothing more rewarding than giving your child unconditional love…that was snatched from her. Brutally. She's not in a funk Danny she is grieving for her baby. Yes Steve lost a baby too but it's so different for women. None of us will know how she is truly feeling especially when she is not even sure how she is feeling herself. You might think you know her because you have seen this side of her before but you don't understand it. You don't understand why she is feeling this way. Don't try to justify something you don't understand. You're her brother. Doesn't mean you know every single thing about her. " She told him before she looked to her brother. "I'll be back in the morning to take Alfie to school and Lily to day care. Joanie's going to this club thing Grace invited her too so me and your wife will be spending the day on that fancy new boat she's bought. Least that way I can try and keep her sober."

Steve looked to her and gave a slight nod before raising an eyebrow. "Try and keep her sober? She has a mini fridge on that thing full of beer."

"Won't be by the time we get there. I'll get rid of it before I meet her down there." Mary mused looking to him before she then looked over to Sam once more and sighed a little before looking to Steve. "You need to be patient with her. I know you're grieving too but we all deal with it in a different way. Right now this is her way of dealing with it." Leaning up she kissed his cheek. "I'll see you in the morning." She told him before she then left them to it and headed out of the house.

Steve sighed as he watched his sister go before he then looked over to his wife. He felt like a failure right now.

"Look I'll head out." Danny commented as he looked to him.

Steve nodded a little as he looked to him. "I'll see you in work in the morning."

Danny looked to him for a few minutes before he gave a nod. "If you need anything just let me know."

"Thanks Danno. I'll see you in the morning." Steve mumbled as he looked to him before he saw him to the door. Closing the door behind him and locking it he then turned and looked to his wife, a sigh passing his lips as he did as he bent down in front of her and looked to her. She reeked of alcohol. "What are we going to do with you?" He sighed and shook his head as he moved his arms under his wife and gently bought her into his arms as he carried her upstairs to their room.

"Daddy…" Came a tired voice as Alfie appeared in his doorway rubbing his eyes, stuffed animal under his one arm. Looking up to his father he let a yawn slip his little lips. "Is mommy okay?"

Hearing Alfie's voice, Steve looked to him and smiled. "She's fine little man. She fell asleep downstairs. Daddy's just taking her to bed. Go back into bed. I'll be there in a sec." He told him with a smile, watching as he toddled back into his room before carrying on to his own. Heading over to the bed he gently laid Sam down on her side of the bed before he headed into Alfie. "Hey buddy what's up?" He asked quietly as he headed over to him, kneeling down beside his bed.

"I had a bad dream." He told him with a pout, hugging his teddy tightly to him.

Steve pouted back to him and moved to sit on the edge of his bed before he bought his son into his arms and kissed his head as he moved him onto his lap and held him close to him. "But it was just a dream okay? Nothing bad is going to happen. I'm here. Mommy's here. Everything is going to be okay."

"Mommy's sad all the time." He commented snuggling into his father more.

Steve sighed a little. "I know buddy. It's hard to explain but it doesn't change how she feels about you. She loves you and Lily more than anything in the world." He looked down to him and gently rocked him a little. "Daddy will fix mommy I promise you. I'll make her happy again." Kissing his head he held his close to him as he gently rocked him back to sleep. Once he had settled once more he then gently tucked him back into bed before he then headed back into his room. Sam still in the same position as he left her. He felt angry. He could handle her behaviour. But it wasn't fair for the children to see it. Things had to change. Grabbing his phone from his pocket he then started texting away. He doubted Sam would be very happy when she found out what he was planning but it wasn't up to her right now. He had to put their children's best interest first and he had every intention of doing so. He was getting his wife back. He was getting his children's mother back.


	12. Chapter 12

Eyes fluttering open, a frown formed on Sam's forehead as she moved her hands to her eyes and gave them a rub. She felt rough. Grabbing her phone from the side she looked at the time and frowned a little. It was gone ten in the morning and there was no sign of the children. Or Steve. Seeing a message of Mary she text her back before she then managed to drag herself out of bed and headed into the bathroom to freshen up. Jumping in the shower she let the hot water run over her body before she then washed her hair and herself down before climbing out. Wrapping a towel around her head and her body she headed back into the bedroom. Seeing Steve sat on the bed, she looked to him briefly before heading over to her closet and grabbing a pair of shorts and a bikini for today.

As Sam immerged from the bathroom he watched her for a few minutes, his fingers moving his wedding band around his finger. "How's your head?" He asked looking to her.

Sam shrugged. "Fine." She simply replied as she dried herself on before slipping on a bikini before slipping on a pair of shorts over the top, slipping her phone into her back pocket along with her keys.

Steve looked to her. "Sam this has to stop."

"Don't start Steve I'm not in the mood." She grumbled back to him as she ruffled her wet hair in the towel before she brushed it through and tied it up in a messy bun.

Steve looked to her as he got to his feet. "I don't care if you're not in the mood Sam. This is getting out of control. Do you have any idea what you did last night?"

Sam shrugged as she looked to him. "Nope so must have been a good night."

Steve frowned and shook his head. "Getting drunk isn't going to make this easier Sam."

"Neither is you nagging at me." She commented looking to him. "Now if you'll excuse me I have plans with your sister." She told him as she brushed past him and headed down the stairs. She didn't want to get into it with Steve. She knew that he would try and make everything better when in truth be told she wasn't ready. Grabbing her sunglasses off the side she popped them on her before heading out to her car. Getting into the driver's side she then started the engine as she headed down to the harbour. Was she drinking too much? Yes. Did she care? No. Walking down to the boat she had bought she headed on, waving to her neighbours as she saw them and then instantly going to the mini fridge. Opening she frowned a little seeing all the beer had been replaced with bottles of coke.

"Was wondering when you'd get here." Came Mary's voice from behind Sam.

"Is this your doing or Steve's?" She asked as she grabbed a bottle and turned to look at Mary, raising an eyebrow at the guy with her. "New friend?" She asked looking to Mary.

"It's my doing. I thought after last night you could do with an alcohol free day."

"Been talking to your brother too much." Sam commented as she moved to the edge of the boat, kicking her flip flops off she sat on the edge of the boat, letting her legs dangle over the edge as she opened her drink and took a sip of it.

Mary sighed before she then stepped onto the boat and smiled to Sam. "This is Matt. Guy I was telling you about…"

"Ah yes. Your new boyf. Though Steve knows nothing about him." Sam commented looking to her briefly.

"Not yet he doesn't. You know what he's like." She shook her head and smiled to Matt. "Matt this is Sam."

"Nice to meet you." Matt commented with a smile to Sam.

Sam looked to him briefly and gave nod. "Likewise I'm sure."

Mary smiled to the pair of them before she then sighed a little as her phone went off. "Hello?" She answered as she pressed the phone to her ear. "Oh no really? Is she okay? No no it's fine I'll come get her now. Bye." Hanging up the phone she sighed a little. "Joanie's hurt her foot at this club thing she's at, I'm going to have to go get her. Sam is Matt okay to hang with you until I get back?"

"Sure whatever." Came Sam's reply before looking to her. "You know Mary if you're going to be staying on the Island any longer you might as well enrol her in school. Surly her missing out on school isn't healthy for her."

"No it's not healthy for her but when my family are in trouble and need help I'm sure her school will understand the extended vacation." She told her looking to her before she smiled to Matt. "I won't be long." She promised before looking to Sam. "Try and be nice while I'm gone." She told her before she headed off the boat and back up to the car she had rented while she was here.

Watching her sister in law go, Sam then looked ahead of herself as she took another sip of her drink and then looked to Matt. "So Matt. What do you do? How did you meet Mary?" She asked looking to him.

"Met in a bar." He told her with a soft smile as he moved his hands into his pockets. "I'm between jobs so I just get bar work when I can." He explained before he stepped a little bit closer to her. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asked blushing a little.

Sam looked to him before lifting up her left hand showing her wedding and engagement bands. "My husband does. That would be Mary's big brother."

Matt looked to her going slightly uneasy. "You're married to Mary's brother?"

"I am." She told him swinging her legs back onto deck and jumping off the side and looking to him. "She's my sister in law. I'm her family." She commented looking at him before lifting her sunglass up and resting them on the top of her head, arms folding across her chest. "Trying to flirt with me is kind of a bad move…"

"Actually I wasn't flirting I asked you a question…"

Sam laughed and looked to him. "Really? Well I guess we will just have to see what Mary thinks won't we when she gets back? See how she sees it. Or we could ask my husband? He's Five-O so he will be able to tell or not if you're a compulsive liar."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Uptight much?" He shook his head before he looked her up and down. Seeing her scar on her stomach he then looked to her. "Nice scar."

Sam looked to him before she then frowned as he commented on her scar. It was still a bit red and tender from her stitches being removed recently. "My face us up here. Not down there."

Matt shrugged a little as he looked to her. "Well it does stand out a little bit…"

Sam frowned. "Maybe you should go and wait in the car park for Mary to come back."

"Sensitive subject?" He asked looking to her as he stepped a little closer to her. "It's alright. You don't have to be all defensive. Everyone is damaged in their own little way.

"You know if your aim is to seriously piss me off then you are doing a fabulous job."

"Oh come on Sam. We are both adults here. You can't tell me you've never thought about anyone but your husband."

"Actually I haven't because I'm loyal to my husband. Just in case you don't know what loyal means, it means I don't cheat on him. Especially with losers like you."

Matt looked to her for a few seconds before he quickly grabbed Sam by her arms and yanked her to him and crushed his lips to hers.

As he kissed her Sam pulled a face as she pulled her head away from him, trying to get out of his grip but he was strong. "Get off me!" She shouted, trying her hardest to get away from him. Who the hell was this creep?!

As she tried to get away from him, Matt let her one arm go before he grabbed her hip, digging his thumb right into Sam's scar, smirking as she groaned out in pain and her knees gave way from the pain. Pushing her hard to the deck he climbed on top of her, his hands moving around her throat as he smirked down to her, his hands getting tighter and tighter around her neck as he tried to struggle against him. "Don't struggle so much." He mused as he looked down to her a smirk on his lips as he did. "Madison said you liked it a bit rough." He whispered into her ear.

As Matt dug his thumb into her scar, Sam actually thought she was going to pass out. She knew it was a bit tender but she wasn't expecting it to be that painful! Her hands moving to his wrists as he moved his hands around her neck, her face drained of colour as he said that name. Madison. "She's dead." Sam hissed at him.

Matt smirked. "You wish she was dead." He whispered to her as he continued to tighten his grip around her neck. "I'm going to leave you for dead just like your hubby left her for dead. Only difference being I won't fail. You'll be dead." He whispered.

Right there and then, a rage of emotions ran through her. Madison was alive. The bitch her murdered her baby was alive. A part of her felt relieved. She could get revenge, but then the question was…who lied to her? Who betrayed her? Questions that would be answered as soon as she got this psychopath off her. Someone had a lot of explaining to do.


	13. Chapter 13

"You do know that that will not go down well with Sam at all don't you?" Danny commented as he looked to his brother in law as they pulled up outside the palace and handed him a coffee.

"Frankly Danny, I don't really care. I don't care if she likes it or not it's too late."

Danny frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it's too late. They're already gone."

"You're telling me in the space of twelve hours you've called my parents and they've come and collected the kids to take them back to New Jersey?"

"Yep." Steve confirmed looking to him. "They got a private plane and they picked them up an hour ago."

"She's going to kill you when she finds out."

"She can kill me all she wants. I can't look after my kids because I'm too busy looking after her. I can't come to work because I can't leave her to look after the kids without fearing I'll come home and something has gone horribly wrong. Until I get my wife back the kids are staying away. She's not being a mother to them. Alfie is noticing something is wrong. He knows she's sad all the time and last night I promised him that I would get his old happy mommy back. And I have every intention of keeping that promise." He told him as he took a sip of his coffee.

"You think with the kids gone it'll knock some sense into her?" Danny asked looking to him.

Steve looked to him. "Things are going to change. Drastically. Her behaviour is not acceptable and I'll make sure that she knows that. I've been too soft with her because of the kids. They're gone so not happening anymore." He told him before he then frowned a little as he saw Chin and Kono rushing down to the cars. "What's the emergency guys?"

"Is Sam on the boat today?" Kono asked looking to Steve.

"Uh yeah she was meeting Mary down there for some 'girl' time." He told her with a shrug. "Why what's wrong?"

"Duke just called us, a number of people have called in a disturbance down on the harbour. Someone mentioned Sam by name saying she was being attacked by some bloke." She told her going over to her own car.

"Keys Danny." Steve ordered as he downed his coffee and caught the keys as they were tossed to him and jumped in the driver's side of the Camaro, waiting for Danny to get in before he sped off towards the harbour. Pulling up he shot out of the car and ran down to where Sam's boat was, Danny and the others following behind him armed with their guns getting to the boat in time to witness Sam hitting the guy over the head with an empty glass bottle of coke. "Sam!" He called jumping onto the board and pulling the culprit off his wife and throwing him to the others before he then helped his wife to her feet. "Are you okay?" He asked looking to her.

Stepping away from him, Sam held up her finger indicating for him to give her a minute before she moved to the side of the boat, her hand clutching by her scar as she took deep breaths to try and calm herself down. He really hurt her. She never expected it to hurt that much.

"What the hell is going on?" Mary asked as she arrived with Joanie. "Matt are you okay?"

"You know this guy?" Steve asked looking to his sister.

"Yeah he's a guy I've been seeing." Mary told him hesitantly.

"Well can you explain to me why the guy you are seeing is trying to choke the life out of my wife?" He asked with a shake of his head before he then looked over to Sam to make sure she was okay but she was still trying to compose herself. He could see she was clutching her side.

"What?" Mary's mouth dropped as she looked to Matt. "Why the hell would you do that?" She asked looking to him in disgust, holding her daughter close to her. He seemed like such a nice genuine guy and now he was attacking Sam!?

"Because he's using you." Sam commented. Her voice was a bit horse. Turning to look at them all she looked to her brother. "Was it your idea?" She asked glaring at him.

Danny looked to her and frowned in confusion. "Was what my idea? The jackass choking you? No sorry sis it wasn't." He shook his head and moved Matt over to Kono and Chin. "Get this scumbag booked." He looked back to his sister.

Sam stepped closer to her brother, her jaw clenched. "Was it your idea to lie about Madison being dead?"

"What?" Steve questioned with a frown. "She's dead babe…"

"She's not. She sent that psychopath in to get revenge for what you did to her. Leave me for dead like you left her for dead apart from the fact he had every intention of killing me. Mary was just a pawn for him to get closer." She looked to her brother. "Was it your idea to lie?"

Danny looked to his sister and sighed. He knew he had to come clean now about it. "It's not like that…"

"Then what is it like Danny?" Sam snapped looking to him.

"This is why I didn't tell you! When Duke got to the scene for the clean-up her body was gone. There was no sign of her. Lying and saying she was dead was the best way that I could protect you. I didn't want you turning into this. Its grandad dying all over again and you can't see it! And honestly I never thought that she would actually survive. Steve put two rounds in her Sam."

"I didn't ask for your protection Danny."

"You're my baby sister. I'm going to naturally protect you. I know what you're like Sam. You would have gone after her until you got your revenge!"

"This isn't about revenge Danny. This is about you being nothing but a compulsive liar! How could you think that it would be okay to keep something like that from us?"

"Oh so now it's 'Us'? Cause ever since you've come out of hospital it's been all about you. As usual. Word revolving around poor little Sam. Well how about poor little Sam asks where her kids are?" He snapped looking to her. He was done with her attitude. She wanted to argue then they were going to argue.

"Danny." Steve frowned looking to him. He didn't want Sam finding out about the kids like this.

Sam frowned as she looked to her brother. "I know where my kids are. Least I know who the father of my children are unlike your whore of an ex-wife."

"You know where your kids are?" He looked to her. "You're in for a rude awakening."

"What are you talking about?" Sam snapped looking to him.

"Your kids are gone Sam. Least I can say Rachel is a fit mother and can look after her kids. Steve spends more time looking after you. I don't blame him for sending them away until he got you sorted. You're not fit to be a mother and they deserve a hell of a lot more than what you can offer them!"

With that Sam clenched her jaw before punching her brother across his. "You make me sick. You are no brother of mine. You stay away from me." She snapped at him before she stormed passed him and off the boat up towards the car, her eyes stinging from the tears as she tried not cry. The betrayal she felt right now was on unreal. She just wanted to get out of here. Away from him.

Steve looked to Danny. "You were out of order."

"No Steve. She is." Danny told him as he rubbed his jaw a little.

"No you are for lying about Madison. You said it yourself back at the hospital. She needs someone to blame but the person she needs to blame isn't here…yet she was!"

"We couldn't find her Steve! We thought there was no way she would actually survive!"

"We she has Danny and now look at what you did! If you had been honest in the first place Sam might have not gotten into the state she's in now. Did you ever think about that? She's in that dark place because of your lies! It was a bad and seriously wrong move and now she wants nothing more do with you." He shook his head and sighed. "I'm going to check on her. Make sure she doesn't find comfort in a bottle of vodka." He mumbled as he walked passed him and headed back up the harbour. Seeing Sam over in her car he headed over to her, getting into the passenger side he closed the door behind him and looked to her.

"Where are the kids?" Sam asked looking to him. "What have you done with them?"

Steve sighed as he looked to her. "They've gone to stay with your parents."

"Why would you do that?" She asked looking to him. "How could you take them away from me?"

"Because I can't look after them when I'm trying to look after you." He told her firmly. "Alfie is noticing you're sad. He shouldn't have to see you like that Sam. We got to stay strong for them. I won't have them see you in a state like I saw you last night. It's not fair on them. You're hurting. I get it. I am too. But you can't go to extreme lengths like you have been. Our kids need their mother. Not an alcoholic mess. You have no idea what you did last night."

"I don't care." Sam whispered looking to him. "I don't care anymore."

"You need to vent everything out. You're holding this hatred inside. Mourn Sam."

"I need to find Madison."

"Leave Madison to me."

"No." Sam stated as she looked to him. "She's the one who did this. Hurt our family. I will end her."

Steve sighed. "This is exactly what Danny was saying Sam…you want revenge…"

"And you don't?" Sam asked looking to him.

"Of course I do but there's a way to do it properly Sam. We will get justice but the rightful way."

"She should be dead."

Steve sighed as he turned more to face and rested his hand on top of hers. "I know she should be. And that's partly my fault she's not. I should have checked she was dead first…"

Sam looked to him and sighed as she gripped the steering wheel. "I want the kids back with us."

"The kids will be back when you are back to normal." He stated firmly to her. "Until I get my wife back they are staying away cause if I don't have my wife then it means they don't have their mother. I don't agree what Danny said about you. We both know you are an amazing mother to Alfie and Lily…"

Sam just sighed as she looked ahead of herself. "You think it's so easy. That I can just turn it off with a flip of a switch. Well I can't Steve. Sorry but I can't."

"I'll help you…just don't push me away." He begged looking to her. "Let me be your husband and let me help you."

Sam looked to him briefly before she gave a slight nod before looking ahead of herself once more.

Steve smiled a little to himself as she agreed to letting him help her. It was a start. It was something. Might have only be something small but it was better than nothing at this point! All he wanted was his wife back and there was flickering hope that he would get her back.


	14. Chapter 14

**1 Week Later**

"How she coping without the kids being home?" Danny asked Steve as they sat on the benches outside Kamekona's shrimp truck having some lunch.

Steve looked to him and gave a little nod. "She knows why I've done it and she's sort of accepted it, she tries to put on a brave face but I know she's missing them." He looked to him. "You have any intention of apologising to her?"

Danny looked to him and scoffed a little. "I am not apologising to the Spawn of Satan. When I have my sister back then I'll talk to her but right now she's still that…awful person. I want my baby sister back not whatever she is now."

Steve rolled his eyes and sighed. "She's still your baby sister Danny."

"It's debatable right now Steve. I done what I thought was best for both of you."

"How is lying about Madison being alive helping us?"

"I didn't think she would actually survive Steve. You put two rounds in her chest. I'm shocked she survived. Surprised she tried to run? No but shocked she's still alive and kicking. Hell yes. I just thought with everything that went on with Sam getting hurt then you losing the baby I thought it was the best thing to do." He took a mouthful of food before he frowned a little and looked to him. "Where's Sam now?"

"Hospital. She got an infection so doctor said he wanted to see her every couple of days to make sure it's clearing up. I did offer to go with her but she said she'd be fine on her own."

"And how is she around you?"

"Now and again I see a hint of the old Sam there. Some days I can actually get her to look at me, but she still won't let me touch her. Won't even let me cuddle her in bed. She'll make up some excuse to stay up later than me and then she'll come up when I'm asleep. She will literally sleep on the very edge of the bed or I'll find her in one of the kid's beds." He gave a little shrug. "She's better than she was but it's still hard." He admitted. "I don't think she'll relax until Madison is behind bars. She's too on edge all the time."

"But we don't have a lead on her. That guy who attacked Sam isn't talking and I don't think he even will. We don't know how long this is going to take."

"Then we need to get our asses into gear. I want my wife back and I would like my children to come home and have their mother back."

Danny sighed. "I know and we will…we just have to be patient."

"Patient? Danny I feel like each day my wife is slipping out of my fingers. I'm done waiting. If Matt won't talk then I'll make him. This ends. Today." He told him as he took one last bite out of his food and got to his feet and headed back over to the Camaro. They were going to find Madison and he was going to put her behind bars for everything that she had done. She wasn't going to be getting away with it. Getting into the driver's side of the Camaro he then waited for Danny to get in before he then waited for Danny to get in before he drove off towards the palace. "Call Duke and tell him I want Matt bought over for interrogation immediately."

"You sure you want to do that?" Danny asked with a sigh as he looked to him.

"Positive." Steve told him looking to him. "We'll do this the hard way."

Danny gave a slight nod before he got out his phone and dialled Duke's number before talking to him on the phone for a few minutes before hanging up. "He's bringing him straight over."

"Good. I want him singing like a canary before Sam finds out what we are up to. As soon as she knows she's going to be all over it."

"And you want her as far away as possible?"

"Her feelings will cloud her judgement." He told him with a sigh. "We know how sympathetic Sam can be…but we also know how pissed off she can be…and with what Madison did to her…to us…I don't know what she would do."

"Kill her?" Danny suggested looking to him. "You know she's got that in her."

Steve shook his head. "I don't think she has." He admitted glancing to him before looking back to the road. "She might have gone to this dark place but I don't think she's that dark…she wouldn't murder someone in cold blood."

"Even though that person murdered your baby in cold blood?"

Steve sighed. "Even then I don't think she would." He looked to him. "She just haven't got it in her. She's a mom…that's got to mean something to her."

"I hope you're right." Danny commented with a sigh as they got out of the car as they pulled up outside the palace.

"I will be." Steve told him as he got out of the car before the two headed up to the palace. Going up to the offices, Steve offered a small smile to Kono and Chin.

"Hey Duke has arrived with your suspect. He's downstairs." Kono informed him with a soft smile.

Steve gave a nod. "Thanks Kono."

"I'm coming with you." Danny told him.

Steve looked to him and nodded. "Fine. You be good cop I'll be bad cop. If that don't work. We'll both be bad cops." He told him with a shrug as they headed down to interrogation. Going into the room, Steve looked at the man handcuffed to the chair. Last time he saw him he had his hands around his wife's throat.

Shutting the door behind him, Danny looked to Matt in the chair and sighed a little as he looked to him. "Look Matt. We just want to know where Madison is. We don't want to this the hard the way. We just wanna know where she is."

"Drop dead." Came Matt's response as he glared at them before looking away once more.

Steve frowned at him before he stepped closer to him before punching him full force in the nose.

As Matt screamed in pain, the blood pouring from his nose, Danny sighed as he looked to him. "And this is the start of the hard way." He told him looking to him. "Look. The woman you tried to choke the life out of and potentially sexually assault was my baby sister…and even worse than that she is his wife…so unless you tell us what we want to know he will literally beat the crap out of you. And if my sister who is in current psycho mode finds out you're here she will come here too and she will beat you even more…just make it easy on yourself and just tell us where she is…and curiously how she survived two gunshot wounds…"

As he stayed silent, Steve went to go for him again. "Wait wait!" He cried before he sighed and looked to him. "Madison is my sister." He admitted looking to them.

"You have different surnames…" Danny commented looking to him.

"I took on my mother's maiden name after I had a fallout with my father. Madison made a success of her name by becoming a therapist but I chose not to have him gloat about how important his name is. So I changed mine."

"Okay so back to Madison…" Steve told him firmly.

"She called me a couple of days ago to meet her here in Hawaii. Said she had an old score to settle and needed my help. My plane was delayed and she wouldn't wait for me to arrive. She said to meet her in that warehouse. But when I got there you lot were already there. I waited for you to go before I went in and got her."

"You took her hospital?" Danny asked looking to him.

"Hardly. I'm a surgeon. I sorted her myself. When she came around she told me what had happened and then told me what I needed to do and where to go to find that woman. She wanted justice for being shot."

"Justice? She stabbed my wife! I'd say we were pretty much even!"

"And where is she now?" Danny quickly cut in looking to Matt before Steve ended up punching him again.

"She's out of harm's way. Recovering. Look. I'll get her out of here. She won't be a problem again I'll make sure of it."

"You see we can't let that happen. She's committed a number of offences here."

"Murder being top of that list." Steve told him looking to him.

"So you see why we can't just let her go." Danny looked to him and sighed. "Just tell us where she is."

Matt sighed as he looked to them. "I booked into a motel when I arrived on the Island. When I found her I took her there. She should still be there. I told her not to leave unless I was with her."

"So she's not going to be a tad bit suspicious seeing as you've been locked up for the best part of a week." Danny commented sarcastically to him with a roll of his eyes.

"She knows the drill is something is to happen but if she's hurt I doubt she's going to go very far." Matt told them with a shrug.

Steve looked to Danny. "Let's get a unit over to the motel. Pick her up." He told him before looking to Matt once more before he headed out of interrogation and looked over to the two officers. "He's ready to go back now." He told them as he headed back up to the offices, Danny following shortly behind him.

"You think she's there?" Danny asked looking to Steve as he caught up with him.

Steve sighed a little. "I sure as hell hope so." He mumbled as he got out his phone.

"Any news off Sam?"

Steve shook his head. "No. She's probably headed home or something."

"Or something?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound good."

"As long as she's not drinking I don't care what she's doing. She needs to keep busy." He mumbled as they headed to the offices, frowning a little as Kono urged him to come over as she spoke on the phone. Glancing to Chin he frowned a little. "What's going on?"

"Not sure." Chin admitted to him before looking to his cousin.

"What's up Kono?" Steve asked as she hung up the phone.

Kono sighed. "That was Duke…he had a phone call of a witness who said she saw a woman matching Sam's description bundle a woman in her forties being bunged into the back of a car…they're sending the CCTV over now…"

"Oh god she haven't." Steve grumbled with a sigh as he rubbed his forehead.

As the CCTV came through on the table top, Kono typed away before the footage began to play.

Steve lent on the table top as he watched the footage in front of him. It showed Sam coming out of the hospital and clocking Madison in the corner of her eye as it seemed like Madison was going to head inside before Sam had grabbed her by the hair and dragged her into her car before driving off.

"Did she seriously just kidnap someone?" Danny asked with a shake of his head. "Where the hell is she?"

Steve sighed as typed away on the table top before sighing. "She's gone back to the warehouse." He mumbled.

"Finishing where it started…" Kono mumbled looking to Steve.

Steve sighed as he stood up straight. "Gear up everyone. Let's go and get them." He mumbled as he headed to his office and grabbed his vest before heading out to the car a sigh passing his lips. He had no idea what was going through his wife's head right now and that was a very scary thought. He didn't know what she was going to do. Last thing he expected was for Sam to go and kidnap Madison! He didn't even know how he was going to talk her out of this one. He needed to think and fast.


	15. Chapter 15

"You've done it now." Madison mused as she looked to Sam who was pacing up and down in front of her, gun in her hand. She was tied to a chair but she was trying to loosen her restraints without Sam noticing. "You think Steve will stay with you now?" She asked with a laugh and shook her head and looked to her. "He's going to leave you. You're worse than me. Nothing but a complete psycho."

"Shut up!" Sam shouted as she went over to her in the chair and hit her across the face with the gun before she moved away from her and rubbed her forehead. She was trying to think but she was so overwhelmed right now she couldn't think straight. Couldn't really distinguish how she felt. "I need to think." She told her with a sigh as she started pacing once more.

Spitting out a mouthful of blood, Madison looked to her. "Think about what? How you're going to get rid of my body so hubby won't find out?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head before sighing. "Look my intention wasn't to kill you when I stabbed you. I done it low enough so I missed your organs. I just did it to make Steve freak out. Was nothing against you." She told her with a shrug. "You're just collateral."

Hearing her Sam frowned as she lifted her head and looked to her. "You intention wasn't to kill me?" She asked.

"No."

"Shall I tell you what you did when you stabbed me? Apart from obviously scaring the shit out of my husband. You shoved that knife in me so deep that it nipped my kidney. I lost a lot of blood. And most importantly and the main reason I'm going to make you suffer….you murdered my unborn baby." She looked to her. "You might have missed my organs when you shoved that knife in me but you went straight through the baby's sac…my baby never stood a chance thanks to you." She snapped at her.

Madison looked to her. "I had no idea you were pregnant."

"Doesn't make it any better though does it?" She questioned with a shake of her head before she started pacing once more. "You've ruined everything."

"So you're going to kill me cause I killed your baby?"

Sam looked to her and shrugged. "Life for a life. Seems like a fair deal to me."

"You'll never go through with it." Madison scoffed with a shake of her head. "You wouldn't risk losing Steve now would you?"

"You know nothing about me." Sam stated looking to her.

"I know more about you than probably what Steve does."

"I very much doubt that."

"Oh I don't. Because right now you're a different person to the woman I originally met. The woman I originally met seemed like this sweet, kind loving wife…the woman in front of me? Oh you're a dark soul. A side he has never seen before but you're still not dark enough to do anything." She smirked to her. "I'm a therapist. I can read you like a book sweetheart."

Sam looked to her for a few minutes before she made her way over to her, moving her gun to her back pocket before she grabbed out a pen knife before shoving it into Madison's thigh, looking at her blankly as she screamed out in pain. "Still think I'm not dark enough?" Sam asked before she moved away from her once more.

Clenching her jaw, Madison looked down to the knife in her thigh before she carried on trying to loosen her restraints trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her thigh. "He's still going to leave you." She commented through the pain.

Sam just rolled her eyes and looked to her. "Will you just shut up? You're giving me a headache." She mumbled as she rubbed her forehead.

Madison looked to her. "I'm right though. You failed in giving him the one thing that could complete the both of you. A child. He won't want to be with a woman who can't give him a family."

Sam frowned listening to her before laughing and putting the gun into her back pocket. "You're such an idiot." She shook her head before she bent down so they were eye to eye, hands resting on her knees. "Steve would never leave me. And you wanna know why 'little miss I know everything'?" Pulling out her phone she bought up a photo of Alfie and Lily before showing it to Madison. "These two are our world. They are mine and Steve's kids." She laughed and shook her head. "I've given him children…he's not going to throw our family away because we are going through a rough patch….which is thanks to you by the way." She looked to her slipping her phone back into her pocket before moving away from her once more. "You think you know everything about me when in reality Madison you know nothing about me or my family." Folding her arms across chest she looked to her. "You're going to pay for what you did to my family."

"And what is revenge going to accomplish Sammy? Weight off your shoulders?"

"Justice. Justice for what you took from us." Sam replied with a slight shrug as she grabbed the gun from her pocket and aimed it at Madison. "I would say I'm sorry but I'm not…"

"Sam…" Came Steve's voice from behind her.

Hearing her name being called Sam jumped a little before she spun around, aiming the gun at Steve and Danny. "Leave." She told them looking between them. Her hands shaking a little as she held the gun. "You shouldn't be here. This is between me and her."

Seeing how shaky she was going Steve looked to her and cautiously stepped forward, holding both his hands up defensively. "Sam put the gun down…"

"No!" She snapped looking to him. "She deserves this! She deserves everything I'm about to give her!"

Steve sighed as he looked to her. "Remember what we talked about? We will get justice, but not this way…she will go down for a very long time." He told her as he moved another step closer to her.

"But it's not fair." She whispered, her eyes filling with water, the gun still aimed at him shaking in her hands, not that she would actually shoot him. She was starting to crack. She didn't want to him to see her this way. She had been in this horrible mode for so long trying to protect herself from feeling the grief and loss of the baby that she couldn't hold on anymore. It was all getting too much. She was going to crack.

"I know it's not fair, but killing her is not going to bring our baby back. Seeing you like this is killing me Sam. It's not you. You're not a murderer. You are nothing like her."

"Well she kidnapped me she's half way there." Madison commented to them.

Steve and Danny glared at her before Steve sighed and looked to his wife. "Please give me the gun…" He pleaded looking to her.

"No." She whispered as a tear slide down her cheek.

Madison could see that they were both too busy concentrating on Sam to notice what she was doing. Pulling harder on her restraints behind her back she then smiled to herself as she felt the rope snap free. She had to pick her moment right. She knew she needed to be quick but she didn't know how quick they would be but either way she went for it. Yanking the knife out of her thigh she lunged towards Sam and Steve, knife at the ready.

Eyes widening as he saw Madison get out of the chair, Danny grabbed his gun as quickly as he could and shot her several times, watching as she fell to floor. There was no way she survived that!

As Danny shot Madison, Sam turned her head to look giving Steve the perfect opportunity to quickly take the gun from her. She wasn't even bothered about the gun; she turned to her brother completely mortified. "What the hell did you do?" She demanded looking to him. Her eyes filling with water. "You weren't supposed to kill her! She was mine!" She shouted at him. She went to storm over to him but Steve stopped her and rested his hands on her upper arms.

"It's over." He whispered. "She was going to stab you. Again." He explained softly to her. "Danny was doing what he had too to protect you. She's gone."

Sam shook her head as she tried to push him away. "She was mine! It was supposed to me to do it! Not anyone else!" Shouted to her husband as she hit him in the chest, not that it did much seeing as he had his vest on nor did she really have the energy to do it. "She was mine." She repeated once more as she kept punching him in the vest, the tears just rolling down her cheeks before she just let her body go against her as she fell to her knees, hiding her face in her hands.

Steve just let her hit him. He couldn't feel anything, maybe a shove if that! This was what she needed. Needed to vent. Let it all out. Moving down with her as she fell to her knees, he moved his hand to the back of her head and bought her into his chest, his one hand moving around her waist as he held her close to him, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

Sam just sobbed into his chest, gripping onto his vest best she could. Everything she had been bottling up the last couple of weeks just emerging from her. She couldn't stop. Didn't know how to. For the first time she knew she needed Steve. Needed her husband. She didn't want to be this harsh cold person anymore. She wanted to feel like her old self again. She couldn't bare feeling like this. She felt so lost. Felt like a failure.

Just holding his wife in his arms as she cried, he moved both his arms around her tightly before glancing over to Danny who had gone to check that Madison was actually dead. As he gave him a nod he nodded back to him before he then looked back down to his broken wife. He knew they would get through this. Eventually. It would take time, he knew Sam had to grieve properly but right now he was happy that it seemed that the Sam he had gotten to know of the last few weeks was gone and the Sam that he loved more than anything in this world was back. In his arms. He just wanted to protect her so much right now. Make everything okay for her and he hoped that one day he would be able to do that for her. He just hoped she wouldn't push him away again. He just wanted to help her.


	16. Chapter 16

"How you feeling?" Steve asked Sam as he bought a cup of tea over to her as he sat down on the sofa next to her and offered her the mug of tea. When she eventually managed to stop crying he bought her home and let her shower and get into some fresh clothes. He hated seeing her like this. She seemed so lost.

Curled up on the sofa slightly head resting back, Sam sighed a little as she lifted her head up and took the mug from him, not being able to look at him properly in fear of what he thought about her right now. "You must think I'm a monster." She mumbled looking down to her mug in her hands.

Steve sighed as he heard her and looked to her, his hand moving to thigh as he gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Of course I don't."

Sam looked to him and sighed. "I aimed my gun at you, Steve."

"I knew you'd never shoot me." He told her. "Not to mention when I called out your name you nearly jumped a mile. I shouldn't have frightened you." He looked to her. "We both know deep down that you would have never have killed her. You're not a murderer Sam."

"I stabbed her in the leg and felt no guilt whatsoever." She whispered, locking her eyes on her mug in her hands once more. "That makes me a monster. No better than her."

"You didn't kill her though." He countered before sighing. "You are better than her."

"But I wanted too." She admitted looking to him. "I wanted to end her. Make her suffer for what she took from us."

Moving closer to her, Steve sighed as he took her mug off her and put it on the side before he pulled her to him and kissed her head as he gently rubbed her back a little. "You know when my father was murdered I wanted nothing more than to find the man responsible and make him pay for what he did. And for a long time finding his killer was my main focus. It was why I agreed to lead the task force. Because I knew I could do what I wanted when I wanted. I had no limitations back then and I was and did everything I could until I found him. People called me obsessed. I didn't care. I just wanted the man responsible." He looked down to her. "Wo Fat might have not physically killed my dad, but it was down to him. He hired Victor Hesse to do it. I killed Wo Fat and to this day I do not regret it because it was down to him dying or me dying and I wanted to live." He lifted her chin and made her look at him. "You are no different Sam because eventually? She would have come back for you and she would have killed you. Our family wasn't going to be safe until she was dead." He explained before moving some hair out of her face. "I saw a side of you I had never seen before. Yes it frightened me because you weren't the Sam I know and loved…but it didn't change how much I love you. I married you for better and for worse Sam…"

Listening to him, Sam stayed close to him, clinging onto his shirt tightly as she did, looking up to him she sighed. "But I was awful…I put you through hell…"

"No you didn't. I've been through worse." He told her looking to her. "The only time it was hard were when the children were here and when you wouldn't let me touch you cause all I wanted was to make everything better again for you. It was like I was walking on egg shells but it was a bump in the road…we knew we'd have them at some point in our marriage."

"I'm sorry." She whispered still clinging onto him.

"For better, for worse." He whispered pressing his lips to her forehead briefly before he bought her head onto his chest and kissed the top of her head. "Though from now on, no more bottling things up. I don't want you going to that dark place again."

"I suppose Danny called me the 'Spawn of Satan'." She mumbled with a roll of her eyes as she rested her head onto Steve's chest.

Steve nodded slightly as he glanced down to her.. "He did. But I will admit you were pretty scary. I had never seen you so full of anger and hatred before."

"I don't want to be that person again." She whispered.

"You don't have to be." Steve told her looking down to her. "It happened; it doesn't have to happen again." He kissed her head and looked to her. "You're not a bad person Sam. We all have a dark side to us. You shouldn't be ashamed because it got out. It happens to the best of us."

Sam sighed a little as she curled more into him. "I just feel like a failure. As a wife and as a mother."

"Hey don't you dare think that." He scolded softly as he looked to her. "You are an amazing wife and a perfect mother. Both me and the kids absolutely adore you. To us you are perfect." He whispered down to her keeping his arms tightly around her as he pressed a kiss to her head. "I love you more than anything in this world and nothing is ever going to change that." He promised holding her close to him.

"I love you too." She whispered. "And I'm sorry for everything."

"Don't be." He whispered back gently running his fingers lightly through her hair, happy to just have her back in his arms once more. He had missed this so much and he could see that they still had a long way to go but with his help he knew he'd get his wife back. He knew it wasn't going to be fixed overnight but at least this was a start for them. As he watched his wife nod off in his arms, he grabbed his phone from the side before he sent a quick text before he happily held her close to him as he watched her sleep. She needed this. She had been on edge for so long that she had no time just rest. As the front door went a sigh passed his lips as he looked down to his wife. He didn't want to disturb her. Gently resting Sam back onto the sofa, he watched as she snuggled into the sofa slightly before he got to his feet and headed over to the door. Opening slightly he then opened it more seeing Danny and invited his brother in law inside, gently closing the door behind him.

"How she doing?" Danny whispered to Steve as he glanced over to his sister briefly before looking to Steve once more.

Steve nodded a little. "She's good. A lot better than what she was. Hell she let me hold her." He shrugged and sighed. "She feels guilty for what she put me and the kids through but not what she did to Madison…." He looked to him. "I told her how I felt when all that stuff was going down with Wo Fat…I think that helped her…knowing she wasn't alone when it came to feeling the way she did."

Danny nodded a little before looking back to his sleeping sister. "When are the kids coming home?" he asked looking to him.

"I've actually just text your mom. I'm hoping they will be here by the end of the night or at least first thing in the morning, depending on how quick they can get a flight." Steve whispered to him not wanting to wake Sam. "We just want to be a family again. She needs the kids and the kids need their mom."

"She'll get there. " He promised with a soft smile to him. "Hopefully now she'll just be Sam. Everything will go back to normal." He smiled to him once more.

Steve smiled and nodded as he looked to him before he glanced back over to his wife and smiled to himself. It was time for the children to come back. It was killing him as much as it was killing Sam before away from them. They needed to be a family again. Needed to be complete once more. Sam had a long way to go until she was going to be a hundred percent again but he knew that she would get there. She was Sam McGarrett. Of course she would get there.

* * *

 _ **Will be hoping to complete this story in the next chapter :)  
And i'm so excited to reveal i'm in the process of thinking of a new Sam/Steve story with a completely different spin on things which will be revealed when i post the story :)  
Thank you all to who have supported my Sam/Steve stories, i love writing them so much especially for you guys! **_

_**I know a lot of you probably have your own idea of what Sam looks like from the descriptions i have put in previous stories and i'm curious to who you all thinks she would look life regarding a celebrity? I know i have a certain celeb in my mind who would portray her but i'm curious to who YOU think. Please let me know and when this story is complete i will let you know who inspired me for Sam and who i would love to portray her. There is no right or wrong answer we all think differently but would love to know what you guys think!**_

 _ **Much Love**_

 ** _K xx_**


	17. Chapter 17

"Sam?" Called Steve the next morning as he came through the front door and glanced around for his wife, Lily resting on his hip, head on his shoulder as she dozed off while Alfie stood next to his dad munching away on a doughnut Steve had bought him on their way home. He had told Sam he had gone out to get some breakfast for them which was partly true as well as picking up the children from the airport. Of course the children were a secret. He wanted to surprise Sam! He knew having them home would mean so much to her.

"I'll be down in a second I've just got out of the shower." She called down from the top of the stairs before heading back into the bedroom.

"I bought doughnuts and they're still hot!" He beamed as he then smiled and closed the door before he smiled down to Alfie who he had told that they were surprising mommy and they had to be quiet. Alfie couldn't wait to see his mother! Heading over to the couch he sat himself down and cradled a sleeping Lily close while Alfie happily sat next to him finishing off his doughnut.

Sam smiled hearing him and quickly got dressed. Shoving her hair up into a messy bun she quickly applied her make-up to make her a little bit fresher before she headed down the stairs. "Hope you haven't eaten all of them." She told him before she then stopped in her tracks at the foot of the stairs as she saw Steve sat with the children.

Seeing his mother, Alfie gasped and grinned as he quickly got off the sofa and ran to Sam. "Mommy!" He beamed with a grin.

Scooping her son up as he ran to her, Sam kissed his head as she cradled him close to her a content sigh passing her lips. Having him back was so overwhelming, she could feel the tears burning her eyes as she hid her face in his hair.

"I've missed you mommy." Alfie told her as he clung onto her tightly.

Softly stroking his blonde hair she smiled hearing him and kissed his head, trying not cry. "I've missed you too lil man. So so much." She whispered before she then smiled. "You been a good boy for grandma and grandpa?" She asked with a smile to him.

Alfie nodded to his mother. "I was." He promised before cuddling into her some more. "And Lily was a good girl." He happily told her with a smile.

Kissing his head, Sam then headed over to the couch and sat next to her husband, bringing Alfie onto her lap before she then looked to their sleeping daughter and smiled to herself before she then looked down to Alfie once more. It felt so good to have her children home. She had missed this and them like crazy.

"Happy?" He asked looking down to his wife and son.

Sam looked to Steve and gave a small nod as she smiled to him. "I am. I know we are not out of the woods yet…but having them home so we can be a family is just what I need." She whispered with a smile a smile to him. "I've missed them so much." She looked to him. "Missed you." She whispered with a sigh to him.

Leaning over, Steve smiled as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I've missed you too." He whispered before smiling to her. "Everything is going to be okay." He promised as he looked to her and moved his arm around her and bought her closer to him as he lent his head down on hers and held her close to him. "We can get through this."

Curling into her husband, Sam held Alfie close to her before she looked to Steve and nodded. "We can and we will." She whispered with a soft smile.

Looking to her he smiled as he pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes briefly before he looked down to her. "I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you too." She whispered before she lent up and in the first time in weeks she kissed her husband.

As she kissed him, Steve couldn't help but smile as he kissed her back. He did miss this. He missed her and now having her back, having the children back he knew it was a step in the right direction.

A laugh passing her lips as Alfie tried to get in on their kiss too; Sam pulled away from Steve and looked to their son. "What are you doing mister?" She asked with a chuckle to him as she moved some hair out of his face.

"I want kisses too." He declared with a grin to her.

Sam laughed as she cupped Alfie's little face and smothered his little faces in kisses before she looked to Lily as she started to wriggle on Steve's lap.

Steve smiled as he watched Sam and Alfie before he then looked to Lily as she started to wake up and chuckled down to her. "Hello sleepy head."

Opening her little blue eyes Lily grinned to her father through her pacifier as she saw him before she stretched a little in his lap before grabbing a hold of his shirt and pulled herself up into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes a little, a small yawn passing her lips. Seeing her mother, Lily took out her pacifier before she handed it to Steve before she crawled onto her mother and gave Sam a big sloppy kiss as she hugged her tightly.

Laughing as Lily gave her a kiss, Sam smiled as she moved her arm around her and held her close to her as she pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Hello baby girl." She whispered holding her close to her a content sigh passing her lips.

Steve smiled as he happily watched his wife and children. Everything seemed to being perfect right now. He had his wife back, had his children back home where they should be. Of course Sam still had some issues to work through and she and Danny still had to talk and make amends with one another, but right now he was just happy to have his family back under the same roof. He'd help her. They'd work through this together. They had each other and nothing was going to change that for them. Nothing was ever going to tear their family apart again.

* * *

 _ **So that's it for this story :) thought i'd it on a happy reunion with the children as well as still leaving the door open for a possible new story with these guys :)**_

 _ **A new story will be posted as soon as i've written it and got it sorted :) Like i said previously, it will be completely new twist on Sam and Steve :)**_

 _ **Much Love**_

 _ **K xx**_


End file.
